Angeles y Humanos: ¿Amor Imposible?
by Shimori Matsumoto
Summary: En esta historia, perteneces a una familia que rige en el Valle Angelical y que por reglas de generaciones anteriores, se mantiene alejada del mundo humano. Pero un dia cualquiera, rompes esa regla y bajas al mundo humano acompañada de tus 2 mejores amigas y con ayuda de tu hermano mayor.¿Que pasara cuando las tres se encuentren con el amor de su vida?Fic. dedicado a Kaze-chan187.
1. Chapter 1

Tamiko: Ok. Creo que debo de dejar de hacer tantas historias y actualizar las otras, pero la imaginación no siempre te llega tan rápido. Esta es otra de mis tantas historias: locas, retorcidas, sin humor alguno, tontas y…¿Malas? En fin todo lo relacionado con la falta de talento. Antes que nada, esta se la quiero dedicar a diré el disclaimer y empezaremos con el prologo de esta historia:

_**Inazuma Eleven Go no me pertenece, le pertenece a Level-5. El día que Endou se divorcie de Natsumi y el Endaki domine el mundo ese día, Inazuma Eleven Go va a ser mío. Tampoco me pertenecen el Oc. de Kaze-chan 183 ni el de Haruhi-chan125, solo me pertenecen Itsuo, Hoshi, Kohana y otros que iré mencionando en el transcurso de la historia.**_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Pov`s (TN):**

Hola mi nombre es (TN) Hiraoka y tengo 14 años. Soy de pelo largo hasta las caderas y tengo un brillo en los ojos, que solo una joven y delicada ángel de la dinastía Hiraoka es capaz de llevar durante su vida. Ahora les diré quienes conforman a mi familia: El primero es mi padre Ryuichi el rey del Valle, la siguiente es mi madre Atori la reina del valle y el ultimo es mi hermano mayor Shuichi. Vivo en el valle Angelical, hogar de los Ángeles. Aquí tengo a dos amigas que conozco desde los 3 años y que ahora en el presente, siempre me han ayudado sin importar mi situación. Sus nombres son Gaby y Haruhi Amaya. La primera de mis amigas pertenece a la dinastía Shimaoka, la cual apoya a mi familia como consejeros oficiales. Mi otra amiga, ósea Haruhi, pertenece a la dinastía Katsushia, la cual también apoya a mi familia como consejeros al igual que la dinastía Shimaoka. En fin, a nosotras como jóvenes ángeles que somos, algún día se nos han de asignar a 3 chicos que deberemos proteger de los peligros. Antes de eso, tenemos que aprender en una escuela especial que esta en el mundo humano, pero a nosotras no se nos permite ir. Aun así, le hemos pedido su ayuda a mi hermano Shuichi para que nos transporte, sin que nuestros padres se enteren, a el mundo humano.

**Fin Pov`s (TN).**

Era un día normal por así decirse, en el valle Angelical y ahí mismo en un campo lleno de fresco pasto verde, un lago hermoso y una brisa embriagadora se encontraba Shuichi platicando contigo acerca de tu elección. Ahí se encontraban también Haruhi y Gaby:

-Hermana, no creo que sea una buena idea.-Dijo el chico de pelo café oscuro, ojos café oscuro, piel clara y estatura aprox. De 1,68. Su edad era de 15 años.-Nuestros padres, no lo aprobaran.

-Lo siento, Shuichi-Exclamaste decidida-Pero no puedo seguir ni un minuto mas aquí.

-Queremos conocer el mundo humano y sobre todo conocer ese sentimiento que siempre nos han negado conocer.-Dijo Haruhi convencida-Por favor, ayúdanos a salir de aquí.

-Yo…Esta bien.-Dijo con una sonrisa el pelicafe.-Admito que tienes mucha razón, pero antes de irte debes cambiar tu imagen o ellos te reconocerán.

-Gracias, Shuichi.-Agradeció Gaby a tu hermano.-Pero dime, ¿En que nos puedes cambiar sin perder nuestra apariencia original?

-Si comprendieran que tengo otro poder aparte de los que han visto...-Dijo el ojicafe respondiéndote.-Sabrían que puedo transformarlas en una persona diferente, mientras que su apariencia original se conservara.

-Entonces, hazlo.-Dijiste y el solo se limito a asentir.-Confío mucho en ti.

-Bien. "Transformación Divina"-Exclamo y una ráfaga de agua cubrió por completo a las 3, cambiando su imagen.-Wow…

-¿Cómo nos vemos?-Dijeron al ver a tu hermano con la boca abierta.-¿Shuichi?

-Se ven…¡Muy hermosas y diferentes!-Exclamo el chico sonriente y algo sonrojado-No creo que seas mi hermana, ni que ustedes sean mis amigas.

-¿Tanto me cambiaste?-Dijiste y te acercaste al agua, para quedarte impresionada: Tu pelo era ahora de un color negro azul con reflejos blancos, tu piel era clara, tus ojos eran de un color café claro y tenias puesto un vestido hasta las rodillas color azul rey con una cinta blanca alrededor de la cintura.-Yo…¡Me veo genial!

-También me gusta como me veo yo.-Dijo Haruhi, la cual ahora tenia: Cabello largo hasta la mitad de la espalda café, ojos cafés, piel blanca. Conservaba su complexión delgada y seguía alta. -Es impresionante.

-Muy cierto, ni yo misma me reconozco.-Exclamo Gaby quien ahora tenia el cabello castaño oscuro, suelto y largo, ojos rojos, piel blanca. Conservaba ella también su complexión delgada y su altura.-Eres un genio.

-Que bueno que les guste su nueva apariencia. Bien, estas son sus cosas-Dijo para entregarles a cada una su mochila con todo lo necesario para la Sec. Y después comenzar a formar una especie de portal con el agua.-Ahora, recuerden controlar sus poderes cuando estén allá y sobretodo disfrutar. Por ultimo no revelen de donde provienen realmente.

-Lo haremos, hermano.-Dijiste para besarlo en la mejilla, tomar tus cosas y finalmente cruzar el portal. Tiempo después este se cerro.

-Suerte, chicas.-Susurro el mayor con una sonrisa en el rostro.

**YA EN EL MUNDO DE LOS HUMANOS:**

**-**Wow, ¡Que hermosa ciudad!-Dijiste mirando a tu alrededor y caminando.-Es linda

-Me encantara estar aquí.-Exclamo Gaby sonriendo- Bien, ahora se supone que como toda chica normal, busquemos una secundaria donde estudiar, ¿Pero cual?

-Yo conozco una.-Hablo Haruhi a lo que las 2 pusieron atención.-Esta en un lugar, un tanto apartado. Mas no es cualquier secundaria.

-¿Sabes donde queda?-Pregunto Gaby a lo que ella asintió.-Pues entonces vayamos de una vez.

Entonces caminaron hasta que llegaron a un bosque, en el cual se encontraba resguardada con algunas enredaderas, una secundaria que tenia el símbolo de una estrella fugaz. Ya que la puerta estaba abierta, entraron sin prisa alguna, buscando quien les pudiera dar indicaciones para llegar a la dirección:

-Dices que sabias de esta escuela. ¬¬-Exclamo Gaby dirigiendo su comentario a Haruhi.-Pero por lo menos, ¿Sabes donde queda la dirección?

-Eh, yo, este…-Balbuceo Haruhi a lo que Gaby solo suspiro.-No, no lo se. Sabia solamente la ubicación desde afuera, mas no como era por dentro.

-Bien, ahora…¿Qué hacemos?-Preguntaste a las dos chicas.-No podemos quedarnos así, toda la mañana.

-Disculpen, pero…¿A quien buscan?-Pregunto una chica de pelo color morado, piel clara, ojos negros y una altura aprox. Al 1,59.

-Ah, hola.-Saludaste con una sonrisa.-Si, de hecho, ¿Podrías indicarnos donde queda la dirección?

-Si, por supuesto.-Contesto amable la pelimorada.-Miren sigan este pasillo todo derecho. Al llegar a la biblioteca, doblen a la izquierda y en frente esta la dirección.

-Muchas gracias.-Agradecieron las 3 y siguieron las indicaciones.

-Deben ser nuevas…Al igual que yo-Susurro y siguió su camino.

Después de seguir al pie de la letra las indicaciones, llegaron a la dirección. Para sorpresa de Haruhi y Tuya, Gaby conocía al director, pues al parecer tenían cierto parentesco. Al entregar los papeles, automáticamente quedaron inscritas en esa escuela, la cual llevaba por nombre "Orden de la Plata". El director les dijo que esta escuela apenas comenzaba otro año mas y que si no equivocaba, dentro de muy poco, que para el era en una semana mas, vendrían alumnos a visitar la escuela. Justo a los momentos que estos llegaran se les asignaría a todos una actividad para que se integraran con los alumnos de la misma escuela. Tras despedirse, salieron de la dirección y se dirigieron al patio, donde se sentaron en una de las tantas mesas, que había:

-Vaya, así que hoy…-Dijiste al sentarte-No han iniciado las clases.

-Yo pensé que hoy iniciaban.-Comento Gaby sentándose también-Pero ya vimos que no.

-Me pregunto, como será el día de mañana.-Dijo Haruhi al sentarse igual.-¿Quiénes serán nuestros compañeros de habitación? ¿Qué clase nos tocara?

-Tranquila, todo a su tiempo.-Comento la pelimorada, que anteriormente las había ayudado.

-Eres tu.-Susurro Haruhi al reconocerla.-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Ah, discúlpenme si no me presente.-Contesto con una risa nerviosa la chica.-Me llamo Kohana Mazuyumi.

-Un gusto conocerte, Kohana.-Contesto Haruhi sonriente.-Yo me llamo Haruhi Amaya Katsushia.

-Yo me llamo Gaby Shimaoka.-Dijo la chica amablemente.-Un placer.

-Y yo soy (TN) Hiraoka.-Finalizaste con una sonrisa-Mucho gusto.

-También es un placer.-Dijo y en eso 3 chicos llegaron con ustedes.

-Kohana, te estábamos buscando.-Dijo un chico de pelo negro corto, piel bronceada, ojos café oscuro y estatura aprox. Al 1,60.

-Si, por poco y no te encontramos.-Continuo otro chico parecido al primero, solo que su cabello era castaño y tenia los ojos negros..

-¿Quiénes son ellas?-Pregunto otro chico de pelo rubio nacarado, piel clara, ojos verdes y estatura aprox. Al 1,58.

-Chicas, les presento a mis amigos.-Dijo Kohana volviendo a reír nerviosamente.-El es Itsuo Kasamatsu.

-Hola.-Dijo saludando con la mano el pelinegro.

-El siguiente es Hoshi Ishinomori.-Exclamo al señalar al ojiverde.

-Un placer.-Dijo con una sonrisa tímida.

-Y el ultimo es Gin Okimoto.-Dijo señalando al castaño.

-Eh, Ho-hola-Tartamudeo el muchacho algo tímido.-¿Y como se llaman ustedes?

-Discúlpenos. Yo me llamo Haruhi Amaya Katsushia.-Exclamo la ojicafe.-Pero pueden llamarme Amaya.

-Yo me llamo Gaby Shimaoka.-Dijo la ojiroja.-Pero me pueden llamar Gaby.

-Y yo soy (TN) Hiraoka.-Exclamaste con una leve sonrisa.-Pero me pueden decir como gusten.

-Es un placer, chicas.-Dijeron en conjunto Gin, Hoshi e Itsuo.

-Oye, Hoshi…-Dijo Kohana viendo al mencionado.-¿No se supone que hoy iniciaban las clases?

-No creo que el sepa.-Exclamo Amaya.

-De hecho, si lo se.-Respondió Hoshi sonriéndole.-Soy de tercer año.

-¿De tercero?-Preguntaste incrédulamente-Pero, no lo aparentas.

-A mi parecer, te ves de…-Dijo Gaby mirándolo de arriba abajo.-14 años.

-Quizás lo aparento, pero en realidad.-Contesto nuevamente el ojiverde-Tengo 15 años.

-Bueno, ahora que sabemos que eres de tercero…-Exclamaste tras reír levemente.-Creo que nos puedes seguir explicando.

-Bien, lo haré. Verán hoy solamente se inscriben nuevos alumnos...-Exclamo al sentarse a lado de Amaya.-Y para que puedan familiarizarse con esta secundaria, este día, después de su inscripción, se les da el día libre al igual que a los demás.

-Wow, no lo sabia.-Dijo Gaby tras parpadear un poco.

-Entonces, mañana inician las clases.-Dijo Amaya a lo que Hoshi asintió.-Ok. Pero ahora tengo otra duda.

-¿Dónde nos quedamos a dormir?-Preguntaste serenamente.

-Como aun no se les asignan a sus compañeros de cuarto…-Exclamo Itsuo de brazos cruzados.-Pueden dormir en cualquier habitación. Cuando ya se les hayan asignado compañeros, tendrán que asignarles cuartos.

-¿También eres de tercero?-Preguntaste al chico.-Itsuo-san.

-No, yo soy de segundo.-Corrigió el castaño.-Pero debo de aparentar 15 años también para ti.

-Otra pregunta, Itsuo-san.-Dijo Gaby y todos le prestaron atención.-¿Gin y tu no son gemelos o algo así?

-No, claro que no.-Negaron rápidamente ambos.-¿Por que?

-Se parecen tanto ambos en el físico…-Exclamaron Amaya, Tu y Gaby al unísono.-Solo que Itsuo tiene pelo negro y Gin tiene el pelo castaño.

-Siempre no los están diciendo.-Exclamaron con una mano tras su cabeza.

-En fin…-Exclamo tras dar un suspiro Kohana-¿Ustedes cuantos años tienen? Yo tengo 13.

-Yo tengo 13…-Contesto Gaby a la pregunta.

-Yo tengo 14…-Prosiguió Haruhi.

-Y yo también tengo 14.-Finalizaste algo tímida.

-Yo ya saben que tengo 15 años.-Dijo Hoshi sonriente.

-Pues, que les diré, tengo 13 años.-Dijo Itsuo sentado a lado de Gaby.

-Y, este pues, yo tengo 14 años.-Volvió a finalizar Gin.

-Eso significa que hay 3 que irán a primero.-Comenzó Kohana nuevamente.-3 que irán a segundo y 1 que ira a tercero.

-Bueno, ahora…-Dijo Kohana viendo que volvía a reinar el silencio-¿Qué hacemos?

-Supongo, que…Esperar.-Dijo Amaya respondiendo a la pregunta.

-Nos vemos mañana mejor.-Exclamaron y todos se dirigieron a los cuartos.

EN EL VALLE:

-Shuichi.-Dijo un chico de pelo marrón, ojos azules, piel vainilla y estatura aprox. Al 1,63.-¿Dónde están Amaya, Gaby y (TN)?

-Este, ellas, están…-Dijo el chico tartamudeando.-No lo se, Okabe.

-No sabes ni donde está tu propia hermana.-Exclamo el chico con una gota resbalándole por la cabeza.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Tamiko: Ok. No era esto precisamente lo que tenia hasta ahora, pero bueno es solo el prologo. En el siguiente capitulo, si es que lo continuo, comenzara la aventura de verdad. Hasta entonces cuídense mucho.


	2. Chapter 2

Tamiko: ¡Hola a todo el mundo de Fanfiction! ¿Cómo están? Yo muy, muy contenta por que…¡Tengo vacaciones al fin! Ahora, ya no tengo pretextos para actualizar los fics. Bien, bien, ahora diré el disclaimer e iniciaremos esta gran historia:

**_Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven Go y Chrono Strone no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Level-5. Tampoco me pertenecen el Oc. de Haruhi-chan125 y el Oc. De Kaze-chan187 a excepción de Itsuo, Kohana, Hoshi y otros que iré mencionando conforme avance la historia._**

El capitulo de hoy lleva por nombre: "El inicio de clases: Escogiendo nuestro club y una noticia inesperada Parte 1"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Era una mañana en su nueva secundaria. El despertador sonó justo a las 7:10 y en ese momento con mucha pereza, apagaste el despertador. Al terminar de apagarlo te volviste a acostar, pero de repente te acordaste que hoy tenias tu primer día de escuela. Entonces te paraste y tendiste tu cama, al igual que Amaya y Gaby lo hacían en sus cuartos. Ya tendida tu cama, desayunaste, te metiste a bañar y al poco rato saliste. Encima de la cama, estaba tu nuevo uniforme: Una camisa de manga corta color blanca, un suéter color azul marino de botones con el escudo de la escuela, una falda color azul marino 3 dedos arriba de la rodilla, zapatos negros y calcetas blancas. Te lo pusiste y tras cepillarte el pelo, te pusiste una diadema color blanca, con la cual se identificaban a las alumnas de segundo año. Finalmente saliste y te topaste a Gaby, la cual tenia el mismo uniforme, solo que su diadema era roja. Haruhi salio también con el mismo uniforme y con la misma diadema que tu. Las tres sonrieron y se encaminaron al periódico, donde estaban asentadas las clases…En pocas palabras, los horarios:

-¿Qué clase nos toca?-Pregunto Gaby mientras Haruhi revisaba la lista.

-Según esta lista, tu estas…-Exclamo analizando la lista-En 1-A y la clase que te toca ahora es la de Español.

-¡No!-Grito con cascaditas en los ojos.-No puede ser T.T

-Bien, ¿Y a mi donde me toca?-Preguntaste mientras revisabas la lista-Mi grupo es el 2-C y mi clase es…Física -_-U ¿Por qué yo?

-Ahora solo falto yo…-Dijo revisando la lista, hasta que dio con su nombre-Estoy en el grupo 2-B…Mi clase es…¡Geografía!

-Suertuda ¬¬-Exclamaron Gaby y Tu, para finalmente dirigirse a sus clases pertenecientes.

EN LA SALA 1-A:

-Ok. Aquí vamos.-Dijo Gaby al abrir la puerta y oír un gran escándalo.-Ohayo Gozaimasu, Sensei.

-Ohayo Gozaimasu.-Le respondió e hizo que toda la clase guardara silencio total.-Alumnos, hoy tenemos una nueva compañera.

-Hola a todos, soy Gaby Shimaoka.-Exclamo sonriendo, mientras que algunos chicos la miraban embobados.-Espero llevarme bien con todos.

-Bien señorita, se va a sentar…-Dijo mientras que todos los chicos alzaban la mano.-A lado de la señorita Kohana.

-(Uff, que suerte tengo ^ ^)-Pensó aliviada mientras caminaba a su lugar. Al llegar se sentó y comenzó la clase.

EN LA SALA 2-C:

-Que…mal por mi.-Dijiste al entrar y ver que había solo niños.- -_-U

-Señorita, haga el favor de pasar.-Te dijo el maestro y entraste sin decir nada.-Jóvenes, por favor guarden silencio. Su nueva compañera se presentara.

-Me llamo (TN) Hiraoka.-Dijiste tímidamente, mientras que todos se quedaban embobados.-(Idiotas de primera -_-) Espero que seamos buenos amigos.

-Bien señorita (TN), se sentara…-Exclamo el maestro viendo los lugares hasta que localizo uno.-A lado del joven Sora, por favor.

-(Ok. Este día será largo -_-)-Pensaste y te sentaste en el lugar indicado.

EN LA SALA 2-B:

-Señorita, pase por favor.-Exclamo la maestra y Haruhi paso. Entonces, la maestra silencio a todos.-Muy bien clase, hoy tenemos una nueva compañera. Preséntate por favor.

-Hai, Sensei.-Exclamo y tras dar un suspiro.-Me llamo Haruhi Katsushia Amaya. Pueden llamarme Amaya. Es un placer conocerlos.

-Bien señorita Amaya, se sentara…-Exclamo la maestra buscando un lugar y encontrándolo sin demora.-A lado del joven Gin.

-Hai…-Dijo y al llegar a su lugar se sentó.

A partir de ahí, las clases siguieron normales hasta la hora del receso. Kohana, Itsuo, Hoshi, Reiki, Gin, Amaya, Tu y Gaby se sentaron a almorzar en una mesa de la cafetería en donde no sobraba ningún lugar. Al terminar, se pusieron a platicar:

-Vaya, que clases hemos tenido…-Dijo Gaby tras dar un suspiro.-Pero por lo menos estoy en la misma clase que Kohana.

-Por lo menos…-Le reprochaste a la chica-Tu no eres la única chica, del segundo C.

-Yo estoy en la misma que Gin-kun-Exclamo Haruhi a lo que Gin asintió.

-Bueno, ahora que ya saben sus grupos…-Dijo Hoshi captando la atención de todos.-Deben elegir su club.

-¡Por fin!-Gritaron emocionadas Kohana, Gaby, Haruhi y Tu.

-¿Qué les parece si nos dividimos en parejas y tríos?-Pregunto Itsuo y todos asintieron.-Bueno, empecemos.

-Esperen un momento, le pediré a unos compañeros…-Exclamo Hoshi-Que los acompañen.

-Bien, solo hazlo rápido.-Dijo y Hoshi fue a buscar a sus compañeros.

Pasaron los minutos y Hoshi regreso acompañado de 5 amigos. Después se presentaron y se pusieron de acuerdo en las parejas. Al final quedaron de la siguiente manera:

Pareja numero 1: Kohana-Kisaragi.

Pareja numero 2: Itsuo-Kaori

Pareja numero 3: Gaby-Kei

Pareja numero 4: Amaya-Rei.

Pareja numero 5: Tu-Hoshi.

Pareja numero 6: Gin-Mika

CON LA PAREJA DE KOHANA Y KISARAGI:

-Y dime, ¿A que clubes te gustaría pertenecer?-Le pregunto Kisaragi-Kohana.

-Pues eso depende.-Contesto la pelimorada-¿Qué clubes hay aquí?

-Pues esta el de Esgrima, béisbol, gimnasia…-Dijo el peliazul-Canto, Fútbol, cocina, baile, moda, jardinería, tenis, básquetbol, voleibol, música…Pero los que mas predominan son dos…

-¿Dos?-Pregunto la joven.-¿Cuáles?

-El de fútbol…-Respondió Kisaragi a la chica-Y el de Desarrollo de poderes. ¿Y bien?

-Vayamos al de Voleibol.-Respondió la pelimorada.-y el de fútbol.

-De acuerdo.-Dijo Kisaragi y se dirigieron al club de Voleibol, el cual estaba a lado del de Jardinería.

CON LA PAREJA DE ITSUO Y KAORI:

-Y este es el club de música…-Exclamo Kaori sonriéndole-¿Qué te parece?

-No, creo que no.-Dijo el pelinegro, para después ver los clubes de a lado.-¿Qué clubes son esos?

-Ese es el club de Tenis…-Dijo Kaori al chico.-y ese el de fútbol ¿Quieres ir?

-Claro, se ven interesantes…-Exclamo y ambos se dirigieron a los clubes.

CON LA PAREJA DE KEI Y GABY:

-Este…Gaby-san…-Dijo Kei al ver que un silencio los inundaba a los dos.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto Gaby al mayor.

-¿A cuantos clubes te unirás?-Pregunto Kei a la ojiroja.-¿Ya los haz pensado?

-Si, de hecho pienso unirme a 3.-Dijo Gaby respondiéndole a Kei.-El de Fútbol, música y el de canto.

-Pues, entonces te llevare primero al de fútbol.-Dijo Kei con una sonrisa.-Y de ahí vamos al de canto y música, ¿Te parece?

-Hai.-Finalizo Gaby con una sonrisa y se dirigieron al club de Fútbol.

CON LA PAREJA DE AMAYA Y REI:

-Rei-kun, ¿Cuántos años tienes?-Pregunto Amaya al chico.

-Tengo 14 años, pero cumpliré los 15 pronto.-Dijo con una sonrisa-En la próxima semana.

-Ya veo…-Susurro Amaya sonriendo.-¿Y tienes hermanos o hermanas?

-No solo soy yo.-Dijo Rei para contestarle a Haruhi.-¿Y tu?

-Tampoco, solo soy yo.-Respondió Amaya-Aunque considero a Gaby y (TN) como mis hermanas, ya que nos conocemos desde niñas.

-Con razón siempre están juntas.-Dijo Rei con una risa leve-Y, cambiando de tema, ¿A que clubes vamos?

-¿Hay club de Fútbol y club de Canto?-Pregunto y Rei asintió.-Vamos entonces.

-De acuerdo.-Dijo Rei y ambos se encaminaron a los dos clubes.

CON LA PAREJA DE (TN) Y HOSHI:

-Bien, ¿A que club vas a unirte?-Te pregunto Hoshi.-De los que te mencione

-¿Cuál me recomiendas?-Preguntaste al ojiverde.

-El de fútbol y "Desarrollo de Poderes"-Dijo Hoshi y al oír lo ultimo sudaste frío.-¿Te sientes bien?

-¿Eh? S-si, no es nada-Dijiste excusándote-Oye, solo por curiosidad, ¿Esta escuela es normal?

-Claro que no.-Respondió el ojiverde-Esta escuela es muy especial. Aquí vienen ya sean Ángeles o magos o lo que sea que sean, que tienen poderes que no son capaces de controlar. Si fuera normal, no se ubicaría dentro de un bosque, ¿No lo crees?

-Muy cierto.-Dijiste respondiéndole a Hoshi.-¿Y qué poderes tienes?

-Aun no los descubro.-Respondió Hoshi a tu pregunta-Pero basta de eso, ¿A cuales vamos?

-Al de fútbol y gimnasia-Finalizaste y se dirigieron a los clubes.

CON LA PAREJA DE GIN Y MIKA:

-Bien, Gin-kun…-Dijo Mika esperando respuesta del chico.-¿A que clubes vas a ingresar?

-Definitivamente fútbol…-Dijo Gin pensando las cosas-y béisbol.

-Ok. Pero debemos apresurarnos.-Dijo Mika captando la atención de Gin-El de fútbol es el mas popular y no quedan muchos puestos disponibles.

-Claro.-Respondió y los dos caminaron hasta el de fútbol.

Al llegar a los respectivos clubes, cada uno presento su prueba y después de que los capitanes les dieran sus uniformes, pudieron partir al de fútbol. Cuando todos se encontraron en el club de fútbol, se sorprendieron mucho, ya que no pensaron que se encontrarían ahí. Entonces llego el momento de que presentaran sus tiros mas fuertes.

-¡Relámpago azul!-Grito Gaby, para anotar al instante en la portería.

-¡Aceptada!-Grito el capitán del equipo, mientras Gaby saltaba de alegría.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-¡Espada del anochecer!-Dijo Amaya y anoto al instante, igual que Gaby.

-Estas dentro.-Dijo el capitán y Amaya solo dijo un "Lo hice"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-¡Ventisca Celestial!-Dijiste y tras confundir la trayectoria del balón al portero, anotaste.

-¡Aceptada!-Dijo el capitán nuevamente y tu solo chocaste la mano con Hoshi.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-¡Escudo de plata!-Grito Gin y con facilidad, detuvo a el jugador al que se enfrentaba

-Dentro.-Exclamo el capitán y Gin solo asintió con la cabeza.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-¡Barrera de cerezos!-Dijo Kohana y una barrera de árboles de cerezos, le impido avanzar a uno de los jugadores del equipo.

-¡Buena defensa! ¡Quedas dentro del equipo!-Volvió a decir el capitán del equipo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-¡Enredaderas del terror!-Dijo Itsuo mostrando su técnica para poder ingresar, lo cual le resulto, pues detuvo al jugador que lo enfrentaba.

-¡Aceptado!-Dijo el capitán e Itsuo, tan emocionado estaba, que abrazo a Kohana.

-Eh…-Exclamaron todos los chicos, mientras que Itsuo y Kohana se sonrojaban.

La tarde caía en el instituto y todos estaban cansados. Ya en el camino, todos iban platicando de lo bien que les había ido en sus pruebas de sus respectivos clubes. Cuando llegaron a los dormitorios, se despidieron y entraron a sus respectivos cuartos, los cuales todavía no estaban asignados. Eran las 12:30 de la noche y un sonido los despertó a todos. Ese ruido era el director:

-Uhm…¿Director?-Dijo Kohana tallándose los ojos del sueño.-Es muy tarde.

-Debemos, dormir.-Exclamo Itsuo tras bostezar levemente.

-¿Sabe? Esta no es una bonita hora para despertar…-Exclamo Amaya cruzada de brazos.-A los alumnos.

-Lo se señorita Amaya…demo-Dijo el director con un semblante serio y preocupado.-Tenemos un gran problema.

-¿Problema?-Dijiste al salir de tu cuarto y encontrarte con todos los chicos-¿Es algo grave?

-Mas que grave…¡Mañana tendremos visitas!-Dijo y todos, desde Gaby hasta Hoshi cayeron estilo anime.

-¿Nos despertó solo por eso?-Dijo Kohana, con una venita palpitándole.-¬¬*.

-Calma, Kohana-chan-Dijo Gin con una gotita resbalando por su cabeza- ^ ^U

-Es que esto es malo.-Exclamo Kaori preocupada.-Director, ¿No se supone que las visitas estaban programadas para la próxima semana?

-Eso se suponía, pero…-Dijo el director nervioso.-Al parecer, todo dio un giro inesperado y vendrán mañana.

-Que malo…-Dijo Mika.

-¿Malo?-Preguntaron todos menos Hoshi, Kaori, Rei, Mika, Kisaragi y Kei.

-Si, por que esta es una escuela…¿Mágica?-Exclamo Rei-Bueno, el punto aquí es que si esas visitas vienen, estaremos en total riesgo.

-¿Tienen poderes?-Pregunto Mika y casi todos asintieron-Pues si ellos vienen y descubren eso en ustedes, tengan por seguro que les harán algo malo.

-Pues solo hay que ser precavidos.-Dijo Gin tras bostezar.

-¿Y que escuelas están invitadas?-Preguntaste al director.

-Son escuelas de todas las épocas.-Respondió el director-Raimon, Hakuren, Houmihara, Arakumo, Kaiou, una de Italia, Otra de Argentina, otra de El Congo, otra mas de Brasil, una de Corea, otra de…

-Ok. Son demasiadas.-Dijo Kohana.-¿Qué planea hacer?

-Mejor dicho, ustedes…-Respondió Kisaragi.-Ustedes van a ocultar sus poderes.

-Nada de poderes para hacer tareas…-Comenzó Kei de brazos cruzados.

-Para aprobar exámenes sorpresas.-Prosiguió Kaori.

-Para realizar proyectos de la escuela.-Dijo Rei observando a Gin, el cual solo se dedico a silbar distraídamente.

-Para arruinar los trabajos de los demás.-Siguió Mika.

-Hacerse los interesantes con las chicas.-Exclamo Hoshi.-Y eso es mas para los chicos.

-Y por ultimo, tampoco los usaran…-Dijo Kisaragi-Para humillar a los demás. ¿Entendido?

-Hai, Sempais.-Contestaron los menores.

Después de esa pequeña conversación nocturna, todos se retiraron de nueva cuenta a las habitaciones. A la mañana siguiente, las diferentes escuelas se encontraban paradas enfrente de la entrada, pues no se atrevían a entrar por mas linda que estuviera la dichosa entrada:

-¿Entramos o no?-Pregunto Endo en su versión de 14 años.

-Se supone que debimos entrar hace minutos.-Respondió Kirino.

-Pero nadie se atreve.-Dijo Midorikawa.

-Que entren primero ellos.-Exclamo Roniejo señalando a la escuela de Hakuren.

-No, ustedes primero.-Dijo Fubuki con una sonrisa.

-¿Así estaremos toda la mañana?-Pregunto Aki tras dar un suspiro.

-Ninguno se decide.-Dijo Haruna a lo que Akane asintió.

-Que patéticos…-Susurro Beta rodando los ojos.

-Concuerdo contigo, Beta.-Exclamo Alpha con su típica seriedad.

-¿Cómo nos convencieron de venir?-Pregunto Namikawa.

-Buenos días, alumnos.-Exclamo el director al salir.-De las diferentes escuelas y épocas.

-Buenos días, director.-Respondieron todos al hacer una leve reverencia.

-Quiero que sepan, que a esta institución le alegra recibir su visita.-Dijo el director, mientras todos le prestaban atención.-Espero, que su visita les sea muy agradable y puedan realizar nuevas amistades.

-Arigatou, director.-Exclamaron todos.

-Bien, antes de ingresar, les diré una ultima indicación.-Dijo el director y todos prestaron atención.-Por favor, no se separen del grupo. Esta escuela es muy grande y pueden perderse con facilidad.

-De acuerdo.-Respondieron todos, bueno todos menos Kariya, Fudou y Kogure.

-Ahora, síganme por favor.-Exclamo el director y todos caminaron detrás de el.

MIENTRAS TANTO:

-Ok. Chicas, nos vemos.-Exclamo Amaya con sus libros en mano.-Tenemos clase de Historia, ¿Verdad, Gin?

-Hai, así es.-Respondió Gin con las manos en los bolsillos.

- También, los veo luego.-Dijo Kohana cerrando su casillero.-Tenemos clase de Español, ¿Cierto Gaby?

-Hai, pero no me gusta.-Exclamo con unas cascaditas en los ojos, al estilo anime.

-Bueno, también los veo luego.-Dijo Itsuo tras dar un suspiro.-Tengo clase de Ingles.

-Y yo de Matemáticas…-Susurraste con un aura de depresión.

-Y yo tengo clase de Formación…-Exclamo Hoshi rodando los ojos.

-Nos vemos en el receso.-Dijeron todos y se dirigieron a sus clases.

DE REGRESO CON EL DIRECTOR:

-Esta escuela es muy bonita.-Dijeron Aoi y Aki sonriendo.

-Miren cuantos salones.-Exclamaron Goenji, Kido y Shindou.

-Si nos perderemos fácilmente.-Exclamo Kurimatsu y Kabeyama.

-Descuiden, no lo creo.-Exclamo el director.-Si eso llegase a pasar, siempre se encontraran con alumnos que los pueden ayudar.

-¿Y cuantos grupos son?-Preguntaron Sakuma, Taiyo y Fey.

-Son doce grupos.-Respondió el director.-Son tres primeros: 1-A, 1-B y 1-C. Son también tres segundos: 2-A, 2-B y 2-C. Y por ultimo son tres terceros: 3-A, 3-B y 3-C.

-Wow, cuantos grupos…-Susurraron Fidio, Afuro y Nagumo.

-Bueno, ahora les haré una propuesta.-Dijo el director-¿Les gustaría recorrer la escuela solos?

-¡Claro!-Respondieron sonriendo.

-¡Háganlo, entonces!-Dijo y al momento todos se fueron por su lado.

CON KAZEMARU, AKANE Y KIRINO:

-Vaya, esta escuela es grandiosa.-Dijo Kazemaru mirando por todos lados.

-Kazemaru-Sempai, tenga cuidado.-Advirtió Akane al ojiavellana.

-Llegaremos tarde a la clase, genial.-Dijo Gaby sin fijarse por donde caminaba-Vamos a tener falta si no llegamos a tiempo, Kohana.

-Ni lo digas.-Dijo Kohana caminado mas rápido que nada.-Gaby-san, cuidado.

-Kazemaru-sempai, cuidado.-Exclamo Kirino.

-¿Qué?-Dijeron al unísono Kazemaru y Gaby para caer uno encima de otro.-Auh.

-Gaby-san, ¿Estas bien?-Pregunto Kohana acercándose a ver como estaba.

-Creo que si…-Susurro Gaby, debajo de Kazemaru.-Oye, ¿Puedes quitarte de encima?

-Ah, lo lamento.-Se disculpo Kazemaru con un sonrojo y ayudando a parar a Gaby-Es que…yo…esto…(_Que me pasa, yo nunca me pongo nervioso delante de una chica)_

-Si, si como sea.-Exclamo Gaby con una sonrisa-No importa. Me llamo Gaby Shimaoka y ella es Kohana Mazuyumi. ¿Cómo se llaman ustedes?

-Disculpa por no haberme presentado.-Dijo Kazemaru-Me llamo Ichirota Kazemaru, ella es Akane Yamana y el es Kirino Ranmaru.

-Un placer.-Dijeron los dos últimos al unísono.

-Bueno, también nos da gusto conocerlos.-Dijo Kohana para luego escuchar el timbre.-Pero debemos irnos AHORA, o llegaremos tarde.

-Cierto y la maestra…No es tan amigable que digamos.-Dijo Gaby acomodándose el fleco.-Bien, nos vemos luego. Matta Ne.

-Matta Ne.-Dijeron los tres al unísono, al ver como Kohana y Gaby se alejaban.

-¿Le gusta, verdad?-Pregunto Akane sonriendo.-Kazemaru-sempai.

-¿De que hablas?-Dijo Kazemaru con un gran sonrojo

-De que Gaby-san le gusta.-Exclamo Kirino y Akane asintió.-Aparte hacen bonita pareja.

-…-Kazemaru no dijo nada, solo se sonrojo mas.

CON SHINDOU, GOENJI Y MINAMISAWA:

-¿Y donde estamos?-Pregunto Kishibe mirando a los lados.

-No lo se.-Exclamo Goenji con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Creo que por…-Dijo Shindou incompleto pues se quedo como tontito al verte.

-Shindou…-Dijo Kishibe chasqueando sus dedos delante de el.

-Shindou…-Exclamo Goenji moviéndolo de un lado a otro.

-Genial, ya tocaron el timbre y yo aquí…-Dijiste y al ver a los tres chicos te detuviste-Disculpen pero, ¿Qué le pasa a su amigo?

-No lo sabe…mos.-Dijo Goenji mientras se giraba y te miraba de arriba abajo.-Hola…

-Amm…Hola-Exclamo Kishibe.

-¿Solo saben decir eso?-Exclamaste y oíste que tocaron por segunda vez el timbre-Ya son dos veces, a la tercera no me dejaran pasar a la primera clase. Miren me gustaría quedarme a platicar aquí, pero debo irme a clase.

-¿Y como te llamas?-Pregunto Shindou al ver como comenzabas a caminar.

-Me llamo (TN) Hiraoka…-Dijiste y al doblar desapareciste de su vista_.-(Que chicos mas raros)_

CON FUBUKI, ATSUYA Y HARUNA:

-Creo que nos perdimos.-Dijo Haruna.-y estoy algo cansada

-Oh, vamos, eso no es cierto.-Exclamo Atsuya rodando los ojos.

-Hermano, si es verdad.-Contesto Fubuki.-Yo también estoy cansado

-Pues pidamos ayuda a esos chicos.-Dijo Atsuya señalando a Haruhi y Gin.-Para encontrar un lugar donde descansar.

-Oigan, ustedes…-Dijo Fubuki al llegar hasta los dos y que estos se giraran.-¿Pueden ayudarnos?

-Eh, si claro.-Respondió Gin al peliplata.-¿Pero en que?

-¿Pueden decirnos donde queda…-Exclamo Haruna-el jardín?

-Claro que si.-Contesto Haruhi sonriendo.-Mira, tomen este pasillo derecho hasta donde esta la biblioteca y ahí donde esta una pequeña cerca, solo deben abrirla y encuentran el jardín.

-Arigatou Gozaimasu.-Dijo Fubuki con una calida sonrisa.

-Do Itashimashite.-Exclamo Amaya, para irse con Gin.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Tamiko: Bien, hasta aquí es la primera parte del capitulo. ¿Qué les pareció? Bien creo que haré solo una preguntas…

-¿Kohana e Itsuo tendrán algo mas que amistad?

-¿Se formaran nuevas parejas con esta visita?

-¿Gaby y Kazemaru son una bonita pareja?

-¿Acaso (TN) enamoro a Shindou, Goenji y Minamisawa?

Bien, eso es todo. Espero sus respuestas. Hasta entonces, cuídense mucho y ¡Hasta la próxima! Por cierto no se pierdan los capítulos finales de "Mis vacaciones en Japón".


	3. Chapter 3

Tamiko: Hola a todo el mundo, disculpen mi GRAN PERO GRAN retraso, enserio que lo siento muchísimo pero me quede sin Internet y luego por las tardes no tengo tiempo para ir al ciber por las ocupaciones que tengo y bueno en fin muchas cosas. Bueno sin mas que decirles por el momento diré el disclaimer e iniciaremos, después de aprox. 1 mes de atraso:

_**Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven Go y Chrono Strone no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Level-5. Tampoco me pertenecen el Oc. de Haruhi-chan125 y el Oc. De Kaze-chan187 a excepción de Itsuo, Kohana, Hoshi y otros que iré mencionando conforme avance la historia.**_

El capitulo de hoy se llama "El inicio de clases: Escogiendo nuestro club y una noticia inesperada Parte 2"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Recordemos un poco del capitulo anterior:

_CON FUBUKI, ATSUYA Y HARUNA:_

_-Creo que nos perdimos.-Dijo Haruna.-y estoy algo cansada_

_-Oh, vamos, eso no es cierto.-Exclamo Atsuya rodando los ojos._

_-Hermano, si es verdad.-Contesto Fubuki.-Yo también estoy cansado_

_-Pues pidamos ayuda a esos chicos.-Dijo Atsuya señalando a Haruhi y Gin.-Para encontrar un lugar donde descansar._

_-Oigan, ustedes…-Dijo Fubuki al llegar hasta los dos y que estos se giraran.-¿Pueden ayudarnos?_

_-Eh, si claro.-Respondió Gin al peliplata.-¿Pero en que?_

_-¿Pueden decirnos donde queda…-Exclamo Haruna-el jardín?_

_-Claro que si.-Contesto Haruhi sonriendo.-Mira, tomen este pasillo derecho hasta donde esta la biblioteca y ahí donde esta una pequeña cerca, solo deben abrirla y encuentran el jardín._

_-Arigatou Gozaimasu.-Dijo Fubuki con una calida sonrisa._

_-Do Itashimashite.-Exclamo Amaya, para irse con Gin._

Ahora continuemos:

Las clases iniciaron y ya cada quien se encontraba en sus salón, pero con una gran distracción por los chicos nuevos. Claro que varias veces los maestros les llamaban la atención a Gaby, Amaya, Kohana, Gin, Itsuo e incluso a Ti, pero ustedes seguían en lo suyo. Así transcurrieron las clases matutinas hasta el almuerzo. Cuando Gaby salio del salón y se disponía a reunirse con los demás volvió a tropezar con Kazemaru:

-Auh, ¿Otra Vez?-Dijo la chica de pelo castaño oscuro.-T.T

-¿Otra vez?-Exclamo el ojiavellana y vio a Gaby.-Gaby, lo siento.

-Deja las disculpas para después…Ayúdame ¿No? ^ ^-Dijo Gaby para que Kazemaru la ayudara a levantarse.

-Gomen, no me fije de nuevo.-Exclamo apenado el peliazul turquesa.

-Descuida. Y, dime Kazemaru…-Dijo Gaby dirigiendo su pregunta a Kazemaru-¿a dónde ibas?

-Ah, iba a reunirme con los demás en la cafetería.-Respondió sonriendo.

-Podemos irnos juntos entonces…-Sugirió Gaby al chico.-Yo también me dirijo a la Cafetería. ¿Te parece bien?

-Eh, este, claro.-Respondió Kazemaru algo nervioso para finalmente irse acompañado de Gaby.

Con Amaya pasaba casi lo mismo solo que ella iba acompañada de Fubuki, Atsuya y Haruna; Un caso similar contigo también, pues ibas acompañada de Minamisawa, Goenji, Kishibe y Shindou tras haberlos topado de nueva cuenta en el camino. Cuando llegaron a la cafetería, los dejaron en la puerta, pues allí estaba la mesa donde estaban sus amigos, y se fueron con los demás:

-Que cansancio…-Exclamo Itsuo con la cabeza en la mesa.

-¿Por qué? Itsuo-kun.-Le pregunto Kohana inocentemente.

-Lo dice por que esta mañana se topo con 3 chicas…-Le respondió Hoshi con una risa leve.-Y cabe decir que las tres se perdieron, por lo que le pidieron ayuda a Itsuo y este se perdió la primera clase, ayudándolas.

-No es gracioso…-Le replico Itsuo con cascaditas al estilo anime-La maestra Kobayashi me reprobó por no entregar mi tarea de Historia…T.T

-Bueno, tendrás oportunidad de entregársela…-Exclamo Gin mientras se sentaba a lado de Amaya.

-No será el fin del mundo, si te atrasas.-Completo Hoshi.

- ¿Por qué yo?-Dijo con un aura de depresión.

-Itsuo…^ ^U-Susurraste con una gota resbalando por la cabeza.-Oye, Gaby, Amaya ¿Para que día pidió el maestro Katsura la canción?

-Para hoy…-Contestaron las dos con tranquilidad.

-¿Para hoy?-Exclamaste boquiabierta para luego estampar tu mano contra tu frente.- ¿Cómo se me fue a olvidar?

-Parece que a alguien se le olvido aprendérsela…-Exclamo Kohana sonriendo.-Por cierto,¿En que club están aparte del de Fútbol?

-Yo estoy en el de Esgrima y canto.-Respondió Amaya tras tomar un poco de su jugo.

-¿Cuándo te uniste al de Esgrima?-Preguntaron todos al unísono.

-Después de la prueba del club de fútbol.-Contesto sonriendo la chica.

-Y yo estoy en el de Canto.-Respondió Gaby comiéndose un helado.

-¿De donde sacaste ese helado?-Pregunto Gin curiosamente.

-Estaba en tu almuerzo…-Respondió Gaby-Perdiste una apuesta y me debías de dar tu helado, amigo. ^ ^

-Cierto, Gaby…-Dijo el castaño con aura de depresión alrededor.- -_-|||

-Sigamos, ¿Y tu Itsuo?-Dijo Kohana con una sonrisa que sonrojo al mencionado.

-Pues estoy en el de Tenis…-Contesto sonrojado.

-Yo estoy en el de Béisbol.-Dijo Gin con una pose victoriosa.

-¿Por qué la pose, Gin?-Preguntaron las chicas.

-Solo por diversión.-Respondió el chico, mientras que las chicas reían ante la ocurrencia.

-Pues yo estoy en el de Canto y Gimnasia.-Respondiste tras controlar tu risa y ponerte a buscar una canción por Internet.

-Yo estoy en el de Voleibol…-Exclamo finalmente Kohana.

-Amaya, Gaby y (TN), que bueno que las encuentro.-Dijo una chica de pelo castaño, ojos azul marino, piel clara y altura aprox. Al 1,58.

-Ohayo Eita-chan.-Exclamaste sonriendo.-¿Pasa algo?

-El director quiere verlas en su oficina.-Dijo Eita con serenidad.-Dice que es algo importante. Dice que vayan después del receso.

-Bien, iremos en un minuto.-Dijiste y Eita asintió para irse finalmente.

-¿Para que creen que nos necesite?-Pregunto Gaby y Amaya solo se encogió de hombros.

-Miren, los nuevos se desaparecieron.-Exclamo Hoshi y todos miraron las mesas.

-(Posiblemente será por ellos.)-Pensaste para pararte del lugar, al igual que todos.

Entonces se escucho en toda la secundaria el ruido del timbre anunciando el termino receso. Para entonces, ya se encontraban en camino a la oficina del director. Al llegar tocaron la puerta como toda gente educada y después de oír la voz del director diciéndoles que podían pasar, la abrieron llevándose la sorpresa de que todos los chicos nuevos estaban adentro:

-Jovencitas, pasen por favor.-Exclamo el director indicándoles que se sentaran.-Hay algunos lugares vacíos.

-Hai, Sensei.-Dijeron al unísono, para divisar los lugares después.

-Hola de nuevo, Gaby.-Exclamo Kazemaru mientras la chica se sentaba a su lado.

-Hola Kazemaru.-Dijo con una sonrisa.-(_Vaya la oficina de mi Tío es demasiado grande)_

-Amaya, por aquí.-Le dijo Fubuki señalando la silla que estaba a su lado.

-Ah, Arigatou…-Exclamo Amaya y se sentó a su lado.-_(Que grande es su oficina)_

-¿Esta ocupado?-Preguntaste a Hiroto.

-No, claro que no.-Contesto el pelirrojo sonriéndote.

-Que alivio.-Susurraste y te sentaste.-(_Esta oficina es mas grande de lo que recuerdo)_

-Bien, ahora que ya están presentes, puedo iniciar.-Exclamo el director.-Antes que nada, ¿Les gusto el recorrido?

-Si, mucho.-Exclamaron todos menos Gaby, Mine, Neji, Eita, Amaya, Tu, Hoshi, Kaori y Rei. .

-Bien, ahora dígame señorita Otonashi, ¿Cierto?-Pregunto a lo que Haruna asintió.-¿Qué le llamo mas la atención?

-Pues, la verdad me llamo la atención su jardín…-Contesto la atención.-Es muy bonito.

-¿Y a usted joven Endo?-Pregunto el director.

-¿Tienen club de fútbol?-Exclamo el chico, a lo que Gaby, Eita, Kaori, Amaya y Tu rieron bajamente.

-Endo, responde primero al director.-Dijo Aki con una gota resbalando por su cabeza.

-Descuide, señorita Kino.-Dijo el director restándole importancia mientras reía.-Bueno, ahora les presentare a estas 9 chicos…señoritas y jóvenes por favor levántense de sus lugares.

-Hai, director.-Contestaron mientras se levantaban de sus lugares.

-Ella es la señorita Gaby Shimaoka.-Exclamo el director a lo que la ojiroja saludo con la mano.-Ella es del primer grado grupo A.

-Un gusto.-Exclamo Gaby sonriendo.

-El es el joven Mine Nakae.-Exclamo el director a lo que el solo asintió.-Es del primer grado grupo B.

-Hola a todos, es un placer.-Dijo tímidamente.

-El es el joven Neji Mitsuwa.-Dijo y el chico solo se limito a silbar despreocupado.

-Un placer.-Dijo fríamente.

-Ella es la señorita Haruhi Katsushia Amaya.-Dijo el hombre mientras ella asentía con la cabeza.-Es del segundo grado grupo B.

-Un placer.-Dijo tímidamente Amaya.

-Bien, ella es la señorita Eita Natsume.-Exclamo y la chica sonrió.-Es del segundo grado grupo A.

-Hola a todos.-Dijo con una sonrisa adorable.

-Y ella es la señorita (TN) Hiraoka.-Nombro el director mientras tu solo sonreíste tímidamente.-Ella es del segundo grado grupo C.

-Es un placer conocerlos.-Exclamaste mientras Minamisawa, Shindou, Goenji y Roccoco se te quedaban viendo.

-El siguiente es el joven Hoshi Ishinomori-Exclamo y el chico sonrió dejando a Amane sonrojada.-Es del tercer grado grupo B.

-Hola, un gusto.-Dijo con una gran alegría.

-Y por ultimo ellos dos son Rei Arihyoshi y Kaori Fujiwara.-Dijo el director y ambos solo asintieron.-La señorita Kaori es del tercer grado grupo C y el joven Rei es del tercer grado grupo A.

-Hola.-Exclamaron al unísono.

-Estos jóvenes son parte del comité estudiantil y representantes de su grupo.-Dijo a lo que ustedes abrieron los ojos.-Y a partir de hoy sus nuevos compañeros de escuela.

-No me diga que ellos se inscribirán aquí.-Susurraste muy bajo.

-Señorita Hiraoka, quiero que por favor me ayude con esto.-Exclamo el hombre mientras te daba una lista.-Nombre a quienes la acompañaran en el segundo grado grupo C.

-¿Yo?-Preguntaste preocupadamente a lo que el asintió.-Bien, si usted lo dice. El primero es Suzuno Fuusuke.

-Soy yo…-Dijo el albino fríamente, mientras te recorría un escalofrío.

-Aki Kino, Yuuto Kido y Midori Seto.-Exclamaste mientras los nombrados asentían.-Siguen Toko Zaizen, Ryoma Nishiki, Roccoco Urupa, Mark Kruger, Terumi Afuro, Haryuuku y por ultimo Takuto Shindou.

-Bueno, ahora sigue usted señorita Amaya.-Exclamo el director dándole otra lista.-Empiece.

-Hai, director. El primero es Aoyama Shunzuke.-Dijo y el chico soltó un suspiro.-Endo Mamoru, Namikawa Rensuke, Dylan Keith, Fubuki Shiro y Kirino Ranmaru.

-Prosiga por favor.-Dijo y Amaya tomo aire para continuar.

-Rika Urabe, Ichinose Kazuya, Norihito Kurama…-Exclamo y ellos asintieron.-Por ultimo Haruya Nagumo y Akio Fudo.

-Señorita Natsume, ya que usted es del segundo A…-Dijo y le entrego otra lista.-Quiero que usted nombre a los chicos de su grupo.

-Bien.-Exclamo sin perder su amabilidad-El primero es Ichirota Kazemaru.

-De acuerdo.-Exclamo el ojiavellana.

-Le siguen Shuuya Goenji, Akane Yamana, Natsumi Raimon, Tsurumasa Hayami, Fuyuka Kudou.-Dijo y los mencionados se miraron entre si.-Siguen Fidio Aldena, Nanasuke Ichino, Kaiji Hamano, Hiroto Kiyama, Ryuuji Midorikawa y por ultimo Kishibe Daika.

-Arigatou, señorita. Ahora usted señorita Gaby.-Exclamo y le dio otra lista.-Nombre a sus compañeros de grupo.

-De acuerdo. El primero es Fey Rune.-Exclamo la chica con alegría.

-(Que bien.)-Pensó el chico sonriendo.

-Sigue Beta, Karina Hideki, Hikaru Kageyama, Atsuya Fubuki, Masaki Kariya.-Exclamo mientras que los otros prestaban atención.-Tepei Kurimatsu y Heigoro Kabeyama.

-Bueno ahora joven Mine , nombre a los del 1-B.-Dijo y le dio otra lista mas.

-(Era mas fácil, poner las listas en la pagina de la escuela)-Pensó Mine mientras soltaba un suspiro.-Bien, la primera es Aoi Sorano.

-Aquí estoy.-Dijo la chica sonriendo.

-Siguen Shuu, Haruna Otonashi, Yuya Kogure, Amane Hideki y Yuuki Tachimukay.-Dijo para tomar aire y seguir.-Por ultimo Matsukaze Tenma y Shorinji.

-Joven Neji, ya sabe.-Exclamo y este solo se limito a mirar fríamente.

-Si, si como sea. No interesa.-Exclamo para tomar la lista de mala gana.-Los chicos que pertenecen al 1-C son: Yuka Goenji, Toramaru Utsunomia, Rushe, Kyosuke Tsurugi, Nishizono Shinzuke, Amemiya Taiyo y Hyoga Yukimira.

-Por ultimo ustedes tres, joven Kei…-Indico el director.-Inicie.

-Bien, director.-Exclamo después de aburrirse un rato.-Los chicos del 3-A son: Taichi Sangoku, Alpha y Tsunami Josuke.

-Los del Tercero B son…-Exclamo el Hoshi.-Amagi Daichi, Atsushi Minamisawa y Edgar Valtinas.

-Y ya por ultimo los del 3-C son…-Exclamo la chica para mirar su lista y que le resbalara una gota-Gouchi Kurumada y Seiya Tobitaka.

-Ahora que ya saben sus grupos, pueden acompañar a cada uno de sus representantes…-Dijo el director tras oír que sonaba el timbre.-A sus respectivas clases.

-Pero hay un problema.-Exclamo Fubuki.-No tenemos cuadernos, lápices, borradores, lapiceros y sacapuntas.

-Por eso no se preocupen.-Exclamo Hoshi.-Los llevaremos a que les den su material ahora.

-Pues la escuela tiene una tienda donde pueden comprar lo necesario.-Exclamo Gaby a lo que todos asintieron, menos los nuevos claro.

Fueron rápidamente entonces y de ahí cada quien se fue a su siguiente clase. Cuando llego el momento de irse a los clubes cada quien se reunió con sus nuevos compañeros:

CON EL GRUPO DE GABY:

-Bueno, el director no me dijo que haríamos si teníamos que ir a nuestro clubes…-Exclamo Gaby.-Así que no habrá problema si me acompañan a mi club hoy.

-¡Estupendo!-Grito Kurimatsu.-¿Y que club tienes ahora?

-Tengo el club de Música.-Contesto la chica.-¿Quieren acompañarme?

-Si, claro.-Dijeron todos.

-Síganme entonces o se me hará tarde.-Exclamo y todos se encaminaron al club de música.

CON EL GRUPO DE AMAYA:

-Ok. ¿Quieren acompañarme al club?-Pregunto algo confusa ojicafe.

-Claro, Amaya-sempai.-Exclamo Kirino.-¿Podemos?

-Bien, si insisten.-Exclamo la chica sonriendo.-Pero tenemos que ir primero al de Esgrima.

-¿Primero?-Pregunto Rika con signos de interrogación a su alrededor.

-Estoy en tres clubes.-Contesto y todos se quedaron boquiabiertos.-Son Esgrima, Canto y…Ok. Luego se les digo el otro. Hay que irnos ya.

-Hai.-Contestaron para encaminarse al club.

CON TU GRUPO:

-(TN), ¿A que van ahora todos?-Pregunto Aki.

-Vamos a nuestro clubes.-Dijiste a la peliverde.-Yo ahora me tengo que ir al de gimnasia.

-¿Podemos ir?-Pregunto Midori.

-¿Es enserio?-Exclamaste y todos asintieron.-Pero, no creo que resistan.

-Lo haremos, ya lo veras.-Dijo Toko sonriendo.-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Bueno, generalmente nadie me acompaña al club.-Exclamaste contestándole.-Una por que, mis amigas van a otros clubes y la segunda por que hay veces que mis entrenamientos se alargan.

-Pero no hay problema. Solo dinos, ¿Gimnasia rítmica o normal?-Pregunto Kido.

-Es gimnasia Rítmica.-Exclamaste y la campana sonó por segunda vez.-Bien vayámonos rápido, entonces.

-Como digas.-Exclamaron todos alegres y emocionados, menos Suzuno.

Al llegar a los clubes, los dejaron sentados en las gradas (Tamiko: Creedme, esta escuela es mas grande de lo que se imaginan) y se fueron a preparar. Mientras eso pasaba, los chicos miraban los alrededores con asombro:

-Que grande es el club de Gaby-san.-Exclamo Fey asombrado.

-Te impresionas con cualquier cosa.-Le replico Beta cruzada de brazos.

-Mira quien lo dice.-Exclamo Fey.

-¿Pueden dejarse de pelearse por un momento?-Dijo Karina algo aburrida.-Miren, ahí viene Gaby.

-Bueno señorita Gaby, su tarea.-Exclamo el maestro Matsuoka.-Debía de interpretarnos una melodía.

-Si, Sensei. Lo que interpretare se llama Theme from Love Story.-Dijo sentándose en el asiento que tenia cerca el piano.-Es de Richard Clayderman.

-Muy linda elección señorita Shimaoka.-Exclamo el profesor.-Empiece por favor.

-Hai, Sensei.-Contesto y empezó a interpretarla con el piano, mientras todo quedaban embobados. Cuando termino sonrió.-¿Qué tal? Maestro.

-Muy bien, excelente, hermosa…-Dijo el maestro y Gaby solo se sonrojo.-Usted es muy hábil en esto de la música señorita. Su nota es de un 10.

-Arigatou, Sensei.-Exclamo la chica para levantarse del asiento.

EN EL CLUB DE ESGRIMA:

-Punto para Amaya.-Dijo el profesor Sugase.

-Wow, Amaya es muy hábil en esto.-Exclamo Fubuki impresionado.

-Parece que a Fubuki le gusta Amaya.-Exclamo Rika a lado de Ichinose.

-¿Qué? No, no…-Dijo el peliplata sonrojado.-Te equivocas.

-Si se equivoca, por que estas sonrojado.-Dijo Ichinose apoyando a Rika.-Fubuki.

-¿Tu también, Ichinose?-Pregunto el chico, a lo que el asintió.

-Punto para Amaya.-Volvió a decir el maestro Sugase.

-Estupendo.-Exclamo Amaya al quitarse la mascara.-Haz mejorado Kazuo.

-Tu también, Amaya.-Exclamo el chico, tras quitarse la mascara también.-Debes de enseñarme a tener esa concentración.

-No es para tanto.-Dijo riendo la chica de pelo castaño.

-Parece que a Fubuki le llevan ventaja.-Dijo Nagumo señalando el momento en que Amaya se reía y Kazuo solo sonreía.

-(¿Me siento celoso? Imposible)-Pensó Fubuki tras sentir algo extraño por dentro.

-¿Celos?-Pregunto Dylan y este no contesto.

EN EL CLUB DE GIMNASIA:

-Mira cuanta Agilidad y delicadeza.-Exclamo Shindou viéndote.

-¿Te gusta?-Pregunto directamente Nishiki, con una sonrisa.

-Si…¿Eh?, es decir, yo no…déjame explicar.-Exclamo el chico tras darse cuenta de lo que había respondido.

-Lo acaba de confesar.-Dijo Haryuuku sonriendo.-Y ya no lo puedes negar.

-Señorita Hiraoka, muy bien…-Exclamo el profesor Nishihara.-Se ve que tiene mucha practica en este tema de la Gimnasia Rítmica.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver.-Respondiste impresionándolo-Yo nunca practique gimnasia; me resulta bien por que me gusta mucho y la confianza que tengo es lo que hace que me resulte bien todo lo relacionado a esto.

-Vaya señorita, usted es un ejemplo a seguir.-Exclamo el maestro y tu solo te encogiste de hombros.-Vaya y tome un descanso de 5 minutos.

-Hai, Sensei.-Exclamaste y te dirigiste a las gradas.-Y que dicen, ¿No se han aburrido?

-Estas bromeando, esto es como un espectáculo.-Exclamo Aki.-Eres muy buena en esto.

-No debes exagerar.-Le dijiste tras tomar un poco de agua.-Esto no es nada, me falta mucho aun.

-Pero con esa agilidad, delicadeza y habilidad pareces profesional.-Dijo Shindou a lo que lo miraste sorprendida.

-Ya lo había escuchado antes…-Exclamaste nostálgica.-Mi hermano solía decírmelo mucho.

-¿El murió?-Pregunto Afuro a lo que negaste.-¿Entonces?

-Es una cuestión familiar, solo eso.-Exclamaste para escuchar el timbre.-Bien, me iré a cambiar y nos iremos al siguiente club.

-De acuerdo.-Exclamaron y te fuiste a cambiar.

Después de que te cambiaste rápidamente, se fueron al club de Canto y fue donde se encontraron el grupo de Gaby, Amaya y el tuyo. Entonces entraron y los dejaron en las gradas mientras iban a saludar a su maestro:

-Jóvenes, siéntense por favor y guarden silencio.-Exclamo el maestro Takamura.-Bien, ahora saben que la tarea era aprenderse una canción para interpretarla aquí.

-Hai, Sensei.-Contestaron todos mientras se miraban nerviosamente.

-Bueno, eso cambiara ahora pues lo haremos por sorteo. Sorteare su canción y su lugar-Dijo y saco una tómbola que tenia los nombres de los integrantes del club.-Y así se hará.

-Oh, oh…-Dijeron todos nerviosos.-Aquí va…

-Y la primera o primero es…-Dijo mientras sacaba un papelito.-La señorita Gaby. Usted tiene que interpretar "Ya te olvide" de Yuridia

-De a-acuerdo.-Exclamo la chica y todos se fueron a sentar enfrente del escenario-(Vencida por una tómbola, que mal para mi T.T)

-¿Lista? Señorita. Empiece-Exclamo y puso la música….

-Aquí voy.-Susurro la chica

Ya te olvidé, vuelvo a ser libre otra vez,

Vuelvo a volar hacia mi vida que está lejos

y prohibida para ti.

Ya te olvidé, ya estás muy lejos de mí,

Tú lo lograste con herirme, lastimarme

Y convertirme en no sé qué.

Me atrapaste, me tuviste entre tus manos,

Me enseñaste lo inhumano y lo infeliz que puedes ser

Te fingiste exactamente enamorado

Aunque nunca me has amado yo lo se

Me dijiste que jamás podría olvidarte

Que después iría a rogarte y a pedirte bésame

Yo luche contra el amor que te tenía y se fue y ahora

Ya te olvide.

Ya te olvidé, ya estás muy lejos de mí,

Tú lo lograste con herirme, lastimarme

Y convertirme en no sé qué…

Me atrapaste, me tuviste entre tus manos

Me enseñaste lo inhumano y lo infeliz que puedes ser

Te fingiste exactamente enamorado

Aunque nunca me has amado yo lo se

Me dijiste que jamás podría olvidarte

Que después iría a rogarte y a pedirte bésame

Yo luche contra el amor que te tenía y se fue y ahora

Ya te olvide…

Te fingiste exactamente enamorado

Aunque nunca me has amado yo lo se

Me dijiste que jamás podría olvidarte

Que después iría a rogarte y a pedirte bésame

Yo luche contra el amor que te tenía y se fue y ahora

Ya te olvide… y ahora ya te olvide…

-Excelente señorita, excelente….-Exclamo el maestro Takamura conmovido y aplaudiendo al igual que todos.-Tiene un 10 en esta tarea.

-Que hermosa voz tiene Gaby…-Exclamo Kazemaru lo suficientemente audible para Akane.-¿Qué?

-Nada, Kazemaru-sempai.-Exclamo la chica mientras que le levantaba el pulgar a Kirino.

-Lo logre…-Susurro Gaby sentándose en su lugar.

-Siguiente cantante…-Exclamo girando la tómbola y sacando un papelito.-La señorita Amaya. Usted cantara "El eco de tu Voz" de Playa Limbo.

-Bien. (Pero yo ya tenia mi canción T.T)-Dijo y subió al escenario.-Música por favor.

-Listo…-Exclamo el maestro tras poner la música.

-Tu puedes, Amaya.-Susurro algo nerviosa…

Vuelve el tiempo que dejo

Tu memoria en mi canción

Vivo en el limite, el eco de tu voz

Y te siento como algo imposible

recuerdo que...

Prometí volver cada día calido

se desliza para traer tu recuerdo liquido

me abraza la piel.

En los días como hoy

entre el mar y el corazón

vivo en el limite

el eco de tu voz.

Y te siento como algo imposible

recuerdo que...

Prometí volver cada día calido,

se desliza para traer tu recuerdo liquido

que me abraza, para volver cada día calido

se desliza para traer tu recuerdo liquido

que me abraza, para volver cada día calido

se desliza para traer tu recuerdo liquido

me abraza la piel.

-Hermosa canción, señorita.-Exclamo el hombre aplaudiéndole, al igual que todos los presentes.-Usted también tiene 10.

-Wow, tiene la voz de un ángel.-Dijo Fubuki con una sonrisa y sin pensar.

-Arigatou, Sensei.-Exclamo sentándose en su lugar.

-La siguiente o el siguiente es…-Exclamo el maestro sacando otro papelito.-La señorita Natsume…Usted cantara "La niña que llora en tus fiestas" de La oreja de Vang Gogh.

-Ya que…-Exclamo subiendo al escenario.-Maestro, la música por favor.

-Ah, lo siento…-Exclamo el maestro apenado y le puso la música.

-Lo voy a lograr.-Susurro la chica algo nerviosa.

Vuela un columpio vacío sobre mi cabeza,

vuela por el cementerio de mi voluntad.

Sigo buscando la niña que llora en tus fiestas,

suenan campanas en flor por mi funeral.

Mírame con la estrella polar a mis pies

vuelvo a casa perdida otra vez

porque no sé dejar de adorarte.

Vuela un columpio vació rozando la arena

deja las huellas del ángel caído al pasar

huellas que siempre me llevan a ti quitapenas

como la dosis de vida fugaz que me diste a probar.

Mírame con la estrella polar a mis pies

vuelvo a casa perdida otra vez

porque no sé dejar de adorarte.

Pienso en ti cada vez que me alejo de mí

cada vez que prefiero morir

desde el día que tú me dijiste tu carita

es una rosa sin abrir.

Mírame con la estrella polar a mis pies

vuelvo a casa perdida otra vez

porque no sé dejar de adorarte.

Piensa en mí cada vez que me miras así

se me cosen los labios a ti

y la luna me pinta los ojos.

Mírame cada vez que te vas pienso en ti,

cada vez que prefiero morir

cada vez que me besas así

cada vez que te vas mírame.

-Muy bien, Natsume…-Exclamo el maestro mientras que Mark la veía algo tontito.-Tienes un 10 esta vez.

-Es impresionante…-Susurro el chico mientras que Dylan reía por lo bajo.

-Continuemos…-Exclamo y saco otro papelito.-La afortunada es la señorita (TN). Usted cantara "Luz sin gravedad" de Belinda.

-(No tengo remedio)-Pensaste y subiste al escenario.-Eh, esto, la música…

-Cierto, cierto señorita ^ ^U.-Exclamo y te puso la música.

-(No tiene remedio el profesor ^ ^U)-Pensaste algo divertida.

Sola recordando

Mientras los segundos van pasando

No sé como te podré olvidar

Cae la lluvia en la ventana

Dibujando tu mirada

Un instante es una eternidad

Estoy cansada de soñar sin ti

Confundir la realidad

Y no sé si volverás

Para amarme y esperar

Sin pedirme nada más

Si pudiera ser verdad

Ya no habría oscuridad

En cada historia hay un final

En cada amor hay desamor

En cada encuentro hay una ilusión

Somos tanta gente sola y diferente

Amanecer contigo hasta morir

Y no sé si volverás

Para amarme y esperar

Sin pedirme nada más

Si pudiera ser verdad

Ya no habría oscuridad

Y no sé si volverás

Para amarme y esperar

Sin pedirme nada más

Si pudiera ser verdad

Ya no habría oscuridad

Solo luz sin gravedad

Si pudiera ser verdad

Ya no habría oscuridad

Ya no habría oscuridad

Sola recordando

Mientras los segundos van pasando

No sé como te podré olvidar…

-Oh…por dios.-Exclamo Goenji sorprendido.

-Canta maravilloso…-Susurro Roccoco.

-Es muy hermosa…-Susurro Takuto maravillado.

-Tiene una voz angelical.-Exclamo Minamisawa.

-Grandioso señorita Hiraoka.-Dijo el maestro boquiabierto y aplaudiendo al igual que todos.-Tiene 10…

-Arigatou, Sensei Takamura.-Dijiste al bajar y sentarte en tu lugar.

-(TN), mira cuantos chicos te están mirando.-Susurro Gaby señalando hacia las gradas.

-Y son 4 en especial.-Exclamo Amaya con una sonrisa picara y señalando a Roccoco, Takuto, Minamisawa y Goenji.

-A ustedes también, Amaya.-Exclamaste señalándole a Fubuki.

-E-eso n-no e-es verdad.-Dijo excusándose la chica.

-Jajajajaja…-Rió por lo bajo Gaby.

-A ti también Gaby, así que no te rías.-Exclamaste señalándole a Kazemaru.

-T-te e-equi-vocas.-Dijo sonrojada la chica.

Cuando el timbre sonó, se dirigieron acompañadas de sus grupos hasta el club de fútbol. En el camino Kazemaru iba a lado de Gaby; Fubuki a lado de Amaya y Roccoco, Takuto, Minamisawa y Goenji junto a ti. Al llegar lo primero que grito Endo fue:

-¡Yo quiero jugar fútbol!-Dijo el castaño con estrellitas en los ojos, mientras que era detenido por Aki.

- ^ ^U…-A todos les resbalo una gota al estilo anime, menos Gaby, Amaya y Tu.

-No podrás jugarlo, Endo.-Exclamo Amaya riendo.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-Pregunto Endo con cascaditas en los ojos.

-No eres miembro del club.-Respondió Kohana con el uniforme escolar.

-¿Quién eres tu?-Pregunto Dylan a la pelimorada.

-Ah, me llamo Kohana Mazuyumi.-Respondió la chica con una adorable sonrisa, mientras Itsuo se moría de los celos, literalmente.-^ ^ Soy de primer año.

-¿Ya iniciaron el entrenamiento?-Pregunto Gaby a la chica.

-No aun, no.-Respondió Gin con su uniforme escolar también y sonriéndole.-Los estábamos esperando, por que el capitán dar indicaciones. ^ ^

-¿Y tu, como te llamas?-Pregunto Kazemaru un tanto celoso.-¬¬

-Me llamo Gin Okimoto, soy de segundo año.-Respondió el chico silbando despreocupadamente.

-Muchachos, están retrasados.-Exclamo el chico de pelo castaño, ojos color morado, piel clara y estatura aprox. Al 1,62.

-Lo sentimos, Capitán.-Dijiste apenada, mientras tus 4 chicos mandaban miradas asesinas al capitán.-Ah, capitán ellos son nuevos.

-Si, ya me lo habían comentado.-Exclamo con una sonrisa y sin incomodarse un poco.-Me llamo Hiru Mizumaki. Soy el capitán del equipo de fútbol.

-Un placer.-Exclamaron todos.

-Esto, ellos se preguntaban si…-Exclamo Gaby-Podrían presentar su prueba mañana, ya que son de nuevo ingreso y bueno, Endo no podrá esperar mas…

-Claro, no hay ningún problema.-Respondió el ojimorado.-De hecho, hoy no habría entrenamiento. Así que los espero aquí mañana, a primera hora. Los chicos que vayan a presentar su prueba, les recomiendo que traigan una ropa adecuada.

-Bien…-Exclamaron los chicos.

Todos se retiraron y en el camino, una gran duda surgió: ¿Dónde dormirían los nuevos? Justo en ese momento, el director volvió a aparecérseles enfrente de los dormitorios. Todas las chicas, incluidas ustedes, gritaron del susto:

-Lo siento, señoritas. No quería asustarlas.-Exclamo el director disculpándose.

-Pues, lo hizo.-Exclamo Kohana sin darse cuenta que estaba abrazada a Itsuo.

-Kohana…-Dijo Itsuo algo sonrojado.-Esto…

-Gomen ne, Itsuo-kun.-Dijo la chica separándose.

-Bien, estoy aquí para asignarles sus cuartos.-Dijo el director con un cuaderno en su mano.-Empezare…

Así que empezó por los cuartos de primer año, luego los de segundo y por ultimo los de tercero. Al final los cuartos quedaron así:

CUARTOS DE PRIMER AÑO:

Numero 121:

Fey Rune

Matsukaze Tenma

Amemiya Taiyo

Shinzuke Nishizono

Shuu

Neji Mitsuwa

Numero 122:

Gaby Shimaoka

Aoi Sorano

Yuka Goenji

Rushe

Kohana Mazuyumi.

Numero 123:

Haruna Otonashi

Amane Hideki

Beta

Karina Hideki

Hyoga Yukimira

Toramaru Utsunomia

Numero 124:

Kyosuke Tsurugi

Hikaru Kageyama

Masaki Kariya

Yuuki Tachimukay

Itsuo Kasamatsu

Numero 125:

Atsuya Fubuki

Tepei Kurimatsu

Heigoro Kabeyama

Yuya Kogure

Shorinji

Mine Nakae

CUARTOS DE SEGUNDO AÑO:

Numero 201:

Shunzuke Aoyama

Suzuno Fuusuke

Ichirota Kazemaru

Endo Mamoru

Yuuto Kido

Goenji Shuuya

Numero 202:

Haruhi Katsushia Amaya

Aki Kino

Eita Natsume

Akane Yamana

Rika Urabe

Midori Seto

Natsumi Raimon

Numero 203:

Namikawa Rensuke

Haryuuku

Kishibe Daika

Fidio Aldena

Shiro Fubuki

Ryoma Nishiki

Nanasuke Ichino

Numero 204:

Kirino Ranmaru

Dylan Keith

Mark Kruger

Gin Okimoto

Tsurumasa Hayami

Ichinose Kazuya

Numero 205:

Toko Zaizen

(TN) Hiraoka

Fuyuka Kudou

Kaiji Hamano

Akio Fudo

Roccoco Urupa

Numero 206:

Takuto Shindou

Afuro Terumi

Haruya Nagumo

Norihito Kurama

Hiroto Kiyama

Ryuuji Midorikawa

CUARTOS DEL TERCER AÑO:

Numero 330:

Taichi Sangoku

Amagi Daichi

Atsushi Minamisawa

Gouchi Kurumada

Alpha

Numero 331:

Tsunami Josuke

Edgar Valtinas

Rei Arihyoshi

Kei Hatayama

Kisaragi Hasegawa

Numero 332:

Mika Aoki

Miamoru Nishimoto

Kaori Fujiwara

Hoshi Ishinomori

Soun Toyoshima

Al quedar asignados los cuartos, les dieron los uniformes y cada grupito se metió a sus respectivos cuartos, sin imaginarse que los problemas podrían comenzar en cuanto menos se lo esperaran.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Tamiko: Y por fin acabe…estuvo mas largo de lo que imagine. De nueva cuenta pido disculpas y en especial a ti mi amiga Gaby, pero se que tu comprendes el motivo de mis retrasos. En fin, espero que les haya gustado y en especial a ti Gaby ^-^. Bueno, creo que haré unas cuantas preguntitas…¡Tsunami-kun, ayúdeme!**

**Tsunami: De acuerdo…**

**-¿Les gusto esta segunda parte?**

**-¿Les gustaría que Eita fuera la pareja de Mark?**

**-¿Les pareció gracioso cuando Itsuo se moría de los celos?**

**-¿Las canciones les aburrieron?**

**-¿Los aburro con estas preguntas?**

**Tamiko: Bueno, eso es todo. Por cierto, mi fic de "MIS VACACIONES EN JAPÓN" estrenara su segunda temporada "_The Incontinental Championship:_ ¡Una nueva aventura!". No se lo pierdan que habrá nuevos retos para el equipo Inazuma Japón. Hasta entonces, cuídense mucho y…**

**Ambos: ¡Hasta la próxima!**


	4. Chapter 4

Karina: Hola, aquí estoy nuevamente mundo. Traigo el siguiente capitulo de este fic dedicado para mi amiga Gaby ^ ^. Bueno, pues espero que les guste muchísimo este capi y se diviertan con mis locas ocurrencias, después de aprox. Un mes si internet:

_**Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven Go y Chrono Strone no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Level-5. Tampoco me pertenecen el Oc. de Haruhi-chan125 y el Oc. De Kaze-chan187 a excepción de Itsuo, Amane, Tamiko, Kohana, Hoshi y otros que iré mencionando conforme avance la historia.**_

El capitulo de hoy se llama: "Nuevos rivales en el amor: Invitaciones repentinas"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Era una linda mañana en la secundaria de la "Orden de la plata". Todos dormían placidamente, cuando sonó el despertador y en los cuartos muchos se levantaron de golpe, mientras que otros se cayeron de la cama:

-¿Qué?-Exclamo frotándose los ojos Hamano.-Es muy temprano.

-Apenas son las 7:30 de la mañana.-Exclamo Roccoco tras dar un pequeño bostezo.

-Que bien que se levantaron, chicos.-Dijiste al salir con el uniforme puesto y ya arreglada.

-¿(TN), por que estas ya vestida?-Pregunto Toko somnolientamente.

-¿Cómo que por que?-Dijiste negando con la cabeza.-El desayuno comienza en 30 minutos.

-¡¿Qué?!-Gritaron Fuyuka, Roccoco, Hamano y Toko.

-¿Y por que no nos despertaste?-Pregunto Fuyuka preocupada.

-No es mi obligación.-Contestaste a la chica.-Aparte puse el despertador a las 6:45 am., pero parece que Fudo lo programo a esta hora.

-¡Fudo!-Gritaron todos mientras el chico, ya cambiado, se reía.

-Tendrán tiempo para matarlo después, arréglense rápido.-Dijiste rodando los ojos.-Vamos, háganlo ya.

-¡Si sempai!-Exclamaron y comenzaron a arreglarse a las carreras.

-Ok. Supongo que a Gaby y Amaya no puede irles peor.-Dijiste tras dar un suspiro.

EN EL CUARTO 122:

-¿Ya están listas chicas?-Pregunto Gaby ya lista.

-Yo ya lo estoy, Gaby-san.-Exclamo Rushe con el uniforme escolar y su diadema roja.

-¿Cuánto falta para el desayuno?-Dijo Aoi también ya vestida con el uniforme escolar y su diadema roja en el pelo.

-Unos 20 minutos.-Contesto Yuka mirando el reloj de su muñeca-¿Nos vamos ya?

-Esperen, casi se me olvida algo.-Dijo Kohana para tomar su celular, el cual tenia de fondo una foto de Itsuo y ella abrazados.-Listo, podemos irnos.

-Hai.-Contestaron todas y salieron del cuarto para dirigirse a la cafetería.

EN EL CUARTO 202:

-Natsumi, por quinta vez apresúrate ya.-Exclamo Amaya golpeando la puerta del baño.

-No pienso salir con este uniforme.-Contesto la pelirroja desde adentro del baño.

-No te estamos preguntando, Natsumi.-Dijo Rika cruzada de brazos.-Ya sal de ahí, si no quieres que te saquemos nosotras.

-No, me niego a hacerlo.-Contesto la chica a lo que todas soltaron un suspiro.

-No saldrá de ahí, por que la falda le queda muy corta-Dijo Aki sentada en la cama.-Según ella.

-Con que es…eso.-Susurro Eita y fue a su cajón, para buscar entre su ropa.

-¿Qué haces? Eita.-Pregunto Akane curiosamente.

-Como se que esa chica se negara a salir así…bingo.-Exclamo al encontrar una falda un poco mas larga.-Le voy a dar esta falda, para que podamos irnos ya.

-Excelente idea, Eita.-Dijo Midori con una sonrisa.

-Natsumi, ábreme la puerta.-Dijo Eita tocando la puerta.

-¿Qué quieres?-Le pregunto Natsumi al abrir un poco la puerta.

-Ponte esta falda mas larga ahora y sal del baño ya.-Exclamo al darle la falda y cerrar la puerta.-Si en 3 minutos aun no haz salido, te dejaremos aquí sola y tu misma tendrás que llegar a la cafetería.

-Ya estoy lista.-Dijo al salir Natsumi.

-Vamonos ya.-Finalizo Akane y todas salieron rumbo a la cafetería.

Cuando ya estaban todos en la cafetería, se pusieron a desayunar aunque unos no quisieron y solo se tomaron un vaso de jugo o de leche. El timbre sonó y los grupos se fueron a sus respectivas clases: La de Gaby era la de Biología, la de Amaya era la de Historia y la tuya era la de Español:

EN LA CLASE DE BIOLOGÍA con el 1-A:

-Pss. Gaby-san.-Exclamo Kohana mientras la maestra explicaba.

-¿Qué sucede?-Dijo Gaby susurrando.

-Mira nada mas.-Exclamo Kohana susurrando y señalando el lugar de Kariya.

-(Que tonto, la maestra lo matara.)-Pensó al ver que Kariya estaba jugando con el Nintendo. En ese momento la chica le susurro-Kariya, la maestra.

-¿Qué?-Dijo el chico y Gaby tomo su libro rápidamente, pues la maestra se acercaba a Kariya.-Oh,oh.

-Joven Masaki.-Dijo la maestra Hino delante del pupitre del chico.-Ya que esta tan concentrado en la clase, quizás pueda decirme el nombre científico del Limón.

-Eh, yo esto…-Balbuceo Kariya tratando de responder.

-Citrus Lemon.-Le susurraron Gaby y Kohana junto con señas.-Citrus Lemon.

-Sigo esperando, joven Masaki.-Exclamo la maestra Hino.

-Este, ¿Citrus Lemon?-Dijo el chico y ambas chicas asintieron.-Si, ese es.

-Correcto, Joven Kariya. No se distraiga mas.-Finalizo la maestra Hino, volviendo a dictar.-Bien clase, anoten…

-Arigatou Gozaimasu.-Agradeció Kariya y las chicas solo sonrieron.

EN LA CLASE DE HISTORIA CON EL 2-B:

-Joven Namikawa, levántese de su asiento.-Exclamo el maestro al ver que este se encontraba platicando con Aoyama y no solo ellos, también toda la clase.-Usted también joven Aoyama.

-Hai, Sensei.-Exclamaron ambos e hicieron lo que el maestro Muraoka les indico.

-Ya que ustedes son tan listos y mi clase parece no interesarles…-Dijo el maestro y ambos chicos tragaron en seco.-Pueden salirse y hasta que de verdad quieran aprender, pueden pedir permiso para entrar.

-Espere, Sensei.-Exclamo Amaya llamando la atención del maestro y la de Fubuki.

-¿Sucede algo, señorita Katsushia?-Pregunto el maestro.

-Namikawa y Aoyama no iniciaron la platica…-Dijo la chica tratando de que su plan le resultara.-Es que fui yo.

-¿Qué?-Exclamaron al unísono Aoyama y Namikawa.

-Me pidieron que les explicara el tema, ya que no les había quedado claro.-Exclamo la chica de ojos cafés.-Y de ahí comenzó todo este desorden.

-Ya veo, señorita Katsushia.-Dijo el maestro Muraoka.-Que no se vuelva a repetir.

-Hai, Sensei.-Dijo y se sentó de nueva cuenta en su lugar.

-¿Por qué te culpaste por ellos?-Pregunto el peliplata a la chica.

-Mientras sean mis compañeros, tratare de que no se metan en problemas.-Respondió la ojicafe a Fubuki.-Y si eso implica que yo me haga cargo de sus problemas, lo haré sin importar las consecuencias.

-Eres una persona agradable.-Exclamo el peliplata sonriéndole calidamente.

-Arigatou, tu también.-Dijo la muchacha algo sonrojada.

EN LA CLASE DE ESPAÑOL CON EL 2-C:

-Vaya, el maestro Nemoto se tardara mucho en llegar.-Exclamaste algo aburrida y hojeando uno de tus libros.

-¿Siempre lo hace?-Pregunto Mark a lo que asentiste.

-No sabes, cuanto paso aquí.-Dijiste cerrando el libro que leías.-Y mas si antes, era la única chica de este grupo.

-¿Única?-Te pregunto Nishiki.

-Si, de hecho yo…-Dijiste incompleto.

-Hola querida.-Dijo un chico de pelo azul, ojos morados, piel vainilla y estatura aprox. Al 1,60.-¿Cómo amaneciste? Hermosa.

-Aléjate de mi, Rai.-Exclamaste con seriedad.-Y ya te dije, que no me agrada que me llames así. Hablo enserio.

-No te enojes, linda.-Dijo acercándose a ti y tratando de besarte.

-Ni lo intentes.-Exclamaste y le pegaste una cachetada.

-Te haces la difícil, ¿Eh?-Dijo Rai con la mano en la mejilla y frente a todos, a punto de pegarte.

-No te atrevas a levantarle la mano.-Dijeron Roccoco, Shindou, Nishiki, Kido y Afuro poniéndose delante de ti.

-¿Cómo puedes llegar a pegarle a una chica?-Exclamaron Toko, Aki y Midori.

-Lagarte de aquí, si no quieres que algo te pase.-Exclamo Haryuuku, Mark y Suzuno.

-Tsk. Nos veremos luego linda.-Exclamo Rai alejándose del lugar.

-Esa era mi total desventaja.-Dijiste algo desanimada.-Que en cuanto llegue, Rai me empezó a molestar con este tipo de cosas.

-Descuida, el no se acercara a ti.-Dijo Roccoco poniendo su mano en tu hombro.-Si sabe lo que le conviene.

-Arigatou, chicos, chicas.-Dijiste sonriendo levemente, cosa que sonrojo sin querer a Roccoco y Shindou.

La mañana transcurrió tranquila hasta el almuerzo. Sonó el timbre y como ya era costumbre, todos los grupos salieron rápidamente al comedor. Esta vez, muchos de tus amigos se sentaron en diferentes mesas. Ya pasado el receso acompañaron a los chicos para presentar su prueba de ingreso, la cual pasaron exitosamente:

-Bien hecho, muchachos.-Dijo el capitán entregándole su uniforme a Kurimatsu.

-Ahora pertenecen al club de fútbol.-Exclamo Gin sonriendo y entregándole su uniforme a Endo.

-Hai y como tales…-Dijo Amaya entregándole su uniforme a Fubuki.-Deben esforzarse mucho para llegar a formar parte de los titulares.

-¿No somos titulares aun?-Pregunto Tenma curioso recibiendo su uniforme de las manos de Kaori.

-No, aun no Tenma.-Respondió Gaby entregándole su uniforme a Kazemaru.-No solo por que ya tengan en uniforme de los titulares, están creyendo que los consideramos como excelentes jugadores sin reproches.

-Aun falta que aprendan sobre el equipo.-Dijo Hoshi entregándole su uniforme a Kido y Atsuya.-Y a ser responsables, que obtengan mas condición.

-¿Y podremos jugar en los partidos?-Pregunto Kurama recibiendo su uniforme de las manos de Mika.

-Eso depende, de cuan fuertes y cuanta condición lleguen a tener.-Respondió Kohana entregándole sus uniformes a Mark, Dylan e Ichinose.

-Por lo que mientras tanto, no lo creo.-Completo Itsuo algo celoso y entregándole sus uniformes a Goenji, Fey y Yukimira.

-Pero no se angustien.-Dijiste entregándole sus uniformes a Roccoco, Shindou, Minamisawa y Taiyo.-Jugaran tarde o temprano, o eso creo.

-¿Pero, no son muchos?-Pregunto Rei ayudando igual.

-Rei tiene razón, ¿Qué harás?-Dijo Kisaragi haciendo lo mismo.-Hiru.

-Tengo una idea.-Exclamo Miamoru ayudando.-Podemos formar otro equipo mas. Incluso 2 mas.

-Si, esa idea me parece bien.-Dijo Kaori apoyando a Miamoru.-Podría ser el inicio de algo nuevo aquí.

-Pero, solo hay 2 obstáculos.-Exclamaste algo preocupada.-El primero: Los lugares de entrenamiento.

-(TN) tiene algo de razón, capitán.-Dijo Gaby apoyándola.-Los 3 equipos no pueden entrenar en el mismo lugar por siempre.

-Y hay otro mas.-Exclamo Amaya.-Cuando se trate de reuniones…No podemos reunirnos los tres equipos en un solo lugar.

-Y hay otro mas, las ayudantes.-Dijo Kohana junto a Gaby.-Los tres equipos van a necesitar: Gerentes, consejero, entrenador y director técnico.

-Pues eso no creo que sea problema.-Dijo Hiru con seguridad.-Los lugares pueden solucionarse por medio de horarios.

-O bien, hay 2 clubes vacíos por aquí cerca.-Exclamo Hoshi.-Y todos tienen una cancha para fútbol. Por lo tanto, tampoco habría problema por las reuniones ya que tendrían donde hacerlo sin juntarse los tres equipos.

-El equipo Técnico será muy fácil.-Dijo Kisaragi tras terminar.-Son 4 ayudantes del pasado…

-Corrección, somos 8 del pasado.-Dijo Karina al mayor.

-Bien, son 8 del pasado.-Exclamo Kisaragi.-3 del presente y 1 del futuro en 200 años.

-Yo no soy ninguna ayudante.-Exclamo Beta algo molesta.-Soy una jugadora. Puedo ser ayudante y jugadora a la vez.

-Eso es una ventaja, Beta.-Dijo Kohana sonriendo.

-Son 12 ayudantes en total.-Dijo Rei tras hacer cuentas.-4 para atender a cada equipo.

-Los consejeros, pueden ser por su experiencia…-Dijo Mika incompleto.

-Yo, el gran anteojos lo seré del Raimon del pasado.-Dijo Anteojos con una pose victoriosa.

-Yo pensaba mas en el compañero de Kaori: Soun.-Dijo Mika con una risa leve.-Ya que el solía jugarlo desde que tenia 3 años y sabe aconsejar muy bien. No te ofendas.

-Si, no hay problema.-Dijo Anteojos con un aura de depresión y haciendo circulitos con el dedo en una esquina.

-Entonces el del pasado seria Soun.-Dijo Kaori a lo que Mika asintió.-Pues del presente yo podría pedirle a Shina ya que ella también es muy buena aconsejando. Lo jugaba desde que tenia 3 años también.

-Y el del futuro, puede que lo acepte Kei.-Dijo Hoshi a lo que el mismo asintió.-Kei, tu eres muy bueno aconsejando y pues lo juegas desde los 2 años.

-No puedo mentirte.-Exclamo Kei sonriendo.-Pero si, acepto esa responsabilidad.

-Por los entrenadores y directores, tengo una idea.-Exclamaste con emoción.-Hace poco escuche que el maestro Shidehara, el maestro Uemura y el maestro Shirohima buscaban poder ser entrenadores de algún equipo. Podríamos decirles a ellos.

-Es una excelente sugerencia, (TN).-Dijo Gaby chocando su mano contra la tuya.

-Pues mañana les preguntamos, entonces.-Dijo Amaya a lo que los mayores asintieron.

-Por ahora, nos podremos retirar entonces.-Exclamo Itsuo algo agotado.-Y mañana nos reunimos aquí después del receso para ver los equipos y todo eso.

-De acuerdo.-Dijeron todos los presentes y se fueron.

Ya en el camino a los cuartos muchos iban platicando acerca de este primer día de clases para ellos. Por la tarde Gaby se encontraba sentada cuando Amaya y Tu llegaron a sentarse con ella:

-Que difícil día, ¿No?-Pregunto Amaya vestida con unos jeans azul oscuro, con unas zapatillas negras, una blusa roja con chaqueta color crema.

-Si, si que lo fue.-Dijiste vestida con una blusa de color rojo que tenia estampado en letras plateadas "Let`s Dance", unos jeans color índigo y unos zapatos color blanco.

-¿Por qué lo dicen?-Dijo Gaby vestida con una camiseta One-shoulder azul, jeans oscuros, y toms azules.-¿Tan mala fue su mañana?

-Bueno, pues empezando por mi mañana…-Exclamaste tras dar un suspiro-Mis compañeros de cuarto se quedaron dormidos por la bromita de Fudo, se tardaron como 30 minutos arreglándose, luego a Fuyuka se le olvido no se que cosa y fue un completo desastre…Por eso llegue tarde al desayuno.

-Pues, mi mañana empezó igual.-Exclamo Amaya viendo el atardecer.-Todo por que Natsumi no quería salir con el uniforme escolar porque según la falda le quedaba muy corta, después de cómo aprox. 30 minutos salio. Si Eita no le hubiese prestado esa falda, nos hubiera retrasado mucho mas.

-Bien, creo que mi mañana no fue nada mala.-Dijo Gaby sonriente.-Pues todas mis compañeras de cuarto nos levantamos temprano, nos arreglamos, nos cercioramos de que no nos faltara ningún material y pues por eso llegamos como 10 minutos antes o incluso 20 minutos antes.

-Eres una Suertuda Gaby.-Dijeron al unísono Amaya y Tu.- T.T ¿Por qué no tenemos la misma suerte?

- ^ ^U no es para tanto…-Exclamo Gaby con una gota resbalándole por la cabeza.

-¡Haruhi!-Grito la voz de un peliplateado, familiar para Amaya.

-Es Fubuki…-Dijo Amaya mientras Gaby y Tu se miraron algo divertidas.

-Hola Haruhi, ¿podemos hablar?-Pregunto el chico con una calida sonrisa.

-Si, claro.-Respondió levantándose del lugar y apartándose un poco de las chicas.

-Se nota que a Haruhi le gusta Fubuki.-Susurraste al ver como platicaban Amaya y Fubuki.

-Es cierto, pero ya sabes esa regla.-Respondió Gaby algo aburrida.-Esa aburrida norma.

-Nada de enamorarse de algún humano.-Dijeron al unísono.

-Pero, aquí no estamos en el Valle.-Dijiste tras haberlo meditado.-Por lo tanto, esa regla no existe.

-Es verdad, tienes mucha razón.-Dijo Gaby contenta.

-Entonces, te veo mañana.-Dijo Haruhi y el peliplata asintió.-Bueno, hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana, Haruhi. Adiós chicas-Exclamo Fubuki sonriendo.

-Adiós Fubuki.-Dijeron Gaby y Tu mientras Fubuki se alejaba.-¿Qué te dijo?

-¿Eh? Nada.-Dijo Haruhi algo nerviosa.

-No seas así, dinos que te dijo.-Exclamaste con cara de cachorrito abandonado.

-Si, anda, cuéntanos.-Dijo Gaby con la misma cara que tu.

-Bien, les voy a decir.-Exclamo Amaya rendida.-Me invito a salir, solo eso.

-¿Tendrás una cita con Fubuki?-Preguntaron las chicas al unísono.

-No se si llamarle cita.-Dijo Amaya calmada.-Pero si así lo quieren ver, pues así tómenselo.

-Que romántico, Haruhi.-Dijo Gaby con estrellitas en los ojos.-Por eso, te vamos a ayudar.

-¿Ayudarme?-Pregunto confundida Amaya.-¿Pero a que?

-A que te veas radiante…-Dijiste sonriendo.-Para tu cita con Fubuki.

-Arigatou Chicas.-Dijo Amaya a ambas.

-¡Gaby!-Grito Shuichi desde lejos.-¡Haruhi! ¡(TN)!

-¡¿Shuichi?!-Dijeron las tres sorprendidas.-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Chicas, que bien que las encuentro.-Dijo algo agitado.

-No me asustes, ¿Qué pasa?-Preguntaste levantándote del lugar.-Onni-san.

-Ven conmigo, por favor.-Dijo Shuichi al tomarte de la mano y empezar a correr.

-¿Qué crees que suceda?-Exclamo Gaby preocupada.

-No lo se, pero espero no sea grave.-Respondió algo seria y preocupada.

-Que tal, si nuestros padres ya se enteraron.-Dijo Gaby algo asustada.

-Ni lo menciones.-Dijo Amaya tras imaginarse el castigo.

MIENTRAS TANTO:

-Onni-san, espera.-Dijiste cuando pararon de correr.-¿Qué sucede?

-Se enteraron.-Dijo Shuichi algo preocupado.-Tanto Okabe, Nomura y Tamura ya lo saben.

-¿Qué?-Exclamaste preocupada.-¿Cómo fue que se enteraron?

-No lo se, creo que Okabe sospecho desde el momento que no las vio.-Dijo Shuichi algo mas calmado.

-Pero, Okabe no dirá nada, ¿Verdad?-Dijiste sonriendo levemente.-El es un amigo de confianza y se que no lo hará, al igual que Nomura y Tamura.

-Eso espero hermana.-Exclamo el chico para luego sonreír.-En fin, ya que estoy aquí…¿Algún chico te ah llamado la atención?

-La verdad, creo que no.-Dijiste algo sonrojada.

-Pues tu sonrojo, no me dice lo mismo.-Dijo riendo levemente.-Bien, me tengo que ir. Cuídate mucho hermanita.

-Hai, Onni-san. Mantenme al tanto.-Exclamaste para que finalmente Shuichi asintiera y desapareciera.-Que mal…

-Hola (TN), ¿Qué haces?-Pregunto Goenji.

-Nada, solo vine a leer.-Dijiste al girarte hacia el y cruzar los dedos.-Si eso era.

-Ah, ya veo.-Exclamo el delantero con una cajita entre sus manos-Oye, ya que estoy aquí te quería dar esto.

-Es mi anillo de cristal.-Dijiste impresionada y tomando la cajita, para abrirla después.-Lo busque por todas partes.

-Lo encontré tirado en el campo.-Exclamo el delantero de fuego sonriendo.-Y pues cuado vi tu nombre grabado en la cajita, te busque para devolvértelo.

-Muchas gracias, Goenji.-Dijiste al abrazarlo.-Eres un gran amigo.

-¿Amigo?-Pregunto el pelicrema ingenuo.

-Hai, ¿qué no quieres que seamos amigos?-Exclamaste al soltarlo y mirarlo dudosa.

-Claro que si, solo que pues…-Dijo el chico balbuceando.-Pensé que no, te caía bien.

-¿Caerme mal? No, claro que no.-Exclamaste riendo levemente.-Bueno, tengo que irme ya que deje a Haruhi y Gaby esperándome en el jardín central.

-Bien, entonces te veo mañana.-Dijo el delantero.

-Matta ashita, Goenji-san.-Finalizaste para irte corriendo en dirección al jardín central.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL CLUB DE MÚSICA:

-Bien, creo que no hay nadie.-Exclamo Tamiko tras mirar dentro de la sala y pasar a sentarse al piano.-Ahora veré si me acuerdo de esa canción todavía.

-Karina, ¿qué haces aquí?-Pregunto Suzuno al entrar a la sala.

-¿No crees que la pregunta es mas para ti?-Dijo la pelinegra al chico.

-Yo vine por que me gusta tocar el piano.-Respondió el albino mientras se sentaba a lado de la chica.

-Pues, a mi también me gusta.-Dijo Karina mirando las teclas del piano y sonriendo calidamente al recordar esos momentos.-Desde pequeña me gustaba tocar el piano acompañada de mi hermana…

-¿Qué tal si te acompaño?-Pregunto el chico.

-¿Me lo pides enserio?-Pregunto Karina y el albino asintió-De acuerdo.

-¿Te parece si interpretamos juntos Only You? A ti te gusta mucho Richard Clayderman-Exclamo Suzuno a lo que ella asintió levemente con la cabeza.-Empieza.

-Claro.-Dijo y comenzó a interpretarla acompañada se Suzuno.

REGRESANDO CON (TN), GABY Y HARUHI:

-Que bien, que hayas encontrado ese anillo.-Dijo Gaby caminando a tu lado derecho.

-Hai, es cierto.-Exclamo Haruhi caminando a tu lado izquierdo.-¿Te imaginas si tu hermano se hubiese enterado?

-No quiero ni pensarlo.-Respondiste caminando con el anillo en tus manos.-Pero en realidad, se lo debo a Goenji. El lo encontró y me lo devolvió.

-Hola Gaby-Dijo Kazemaru sonriendo y algo tímido.-¿Puedes venir un momento?

-Este, nos vemos luego Gaby. Ven (TN).-Exclamo Amaya jalándote "literalmente".

-Dime, ¿Qué sucede Kazemaru?-Pregunto Gaby dulcemente.

-Bueno, esto, yo me preguntaba si…-Dijo Kazemaru nervioso.-Quisieras salir conmigo mañana.

-¿Salir contigo? ¿Nosotros dos juntos?-Pregunto sonrojada levemente mientras que Kazemaru asintió.-Claro, no hay ningún problema.

-Bueno, te veo entonces mañana…-Dijo algo mas calmado el ojiavellana.-¿Te parece a las 4:00 en el jardín central?

-Si, claro pero solo algo mas.-Exclamo Gaby curiosamente.-¿A dónde iremos?

-Eso es una sorpresa.-Dijo el chico para acercarse a Gaby y darle un inocente beso en la mejilla.- Nos vemos Gaby.

-No-nos ve-vemos Kazemaru.-Dijo la chica tocando su mejilla.

Después de esto, Gaby se encamino a su cuarto y al entrar se acostó en su cama, mientras no dejaba de tocar la mejilla en la cual Kazemaru la había besado. Por su parte Amaya no dejaba de pensar en la cita que tendría al día siguiente con Fubuki y Tu solo escuchabas música con tu MP3, mientras que sin que te dieras cuenta Roccoco te miraba embobado.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Karina: Bien, aquí otro capitulo mas terminado. Espero que te haya gustado Gaby, por que esa es mi meta después de todo. Bien, ahora voy a hacer esa encuesta nuevamente:**

**-¿El capitulo les gusto?**

**-¿Rai es una completa molestia?**

**-¿Qué pasara en la cita de Amaya y Fubuki?**

**-¿Qué pasara en la cita de Gaby y Kazemaru?**

**-¿Itsuo es demasiado celoso con Kohana?**

**-¿Quieren que Fey invite a Beta a salir?**

**-¿Qué Endo y Aki sean pareja?**

**-¿Tendré que apresurarme a subir los capítulos?**

**Bien, me despido de ustedes sin mas que decir y hasta la próxima…**


	5. Chapter 5

Karina: Hola. Hola a todos en este día. ¿Cómo se encuentran? Yo muy bien. Bueno, aquí traigo el nuevo capitulo del fic. Hoy el capitulo tratara acerca de las citas de Amaya y Fubuki, y por supuesto la tuya Gaby con Kazemaru. Pero bueno, empecemos ya…Mi nuevo ayudante Kazemaru me ayudara con el disclaimer.

**Kazemaru:** _**Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven Go y Chrono Strone no le pertenecen a Karina, le pertenecen a Level-5. Tampoco le pertenecen el Oc. de Haruhi-chan125 y el Oc. De Kaze-chan187 a excepción de Itsuo, Amane, Tamiko, Kohana, Hoshi y otros que ira mencionando conforme avance la historia.**_

Karina: El capitulo se titula: "La cita: Momentos divertidos Parte 1"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Era una calida mañana en la secundaria "Orden de la Plata". El despertador marcaba las 6:30 de la mañana y a esa hora todos los chicos de los demás cuartos, dormían placidamente, menos tus compañeros. Ya te encontrabas levantada y lista para irte a la escuela, al igual que tus compañeras. Este cambio te llego a sorprender mucho:

-¿Se sienten bien?-Preguntaste algo asombrada.-Fudo, ¿Les hiciste algo?

-Si nos sentimos bien.-Respondió Hamano con una gota resbalándole por la cabeza.

-Y Fudo, por raro que parezca…No nos hizo nada-Contesto Toko cruzada de brazos.

-Te ves diferente, Toko.-Exclamo Fuyuka.-¿Tienes el uniforme femenino?

-Si es verdad…-Dijo Roccoco viéndola de arriba abajo.-Aparte, ¿Te hiciste algo en el cabello?

-Creo que quitarme el gorro, atarme el pelo en una coleta y…-Dijo la pelisalmòn con un aura de depresión sobre ella.-Ponerme el uniforme femenino no fue una gran idea.

-No, ni lo digas.-Exclamaste sonriendo.-Así te ves mucho mejor, deberías arreglarte así mas seguido.

-Así te ves mas femenina.-Dijo Fudo cosa que a todos sorprendió.

-¡Chicos!-Dijo Kido tocando la puerta.-¿Les falta mucho para irse?

-No, ya vamos.-Contestaste al estratega.-Muchachos tomen sus cosas, para irnos ya al desayuno.

-Hai…-Contestaron todos tomando sus mochilas.-Ya estamos listos.

-Bien, entonces vamos.-Dijiste y abriste la puerta para que todos salieran.-Presiento que este día, será uno de los mejores.

-(TN), vamos.-Exclamo Toko jalándote de la mano.

-Ohayo, chicos.-Saludaron todos los acompañantes de Kido.

-Ohayo, muchachos.-Contestaron a los demás.

-Toko, te ves diferente.-Exclamo Tsunami el cual estaba sonrojado.

-¿E-enserio, Tsunami-kun?-Dijo la pelisalmòn sonrojada también.

-(Estos dos están enamorados)-Pensaste con una sonrisa, cuando sentiste una mano en tu hombro.-Kazemaru…

-Hola (TN), ¿Sabes si Gaby ya se fue?-Pregunto el peliazul turquesa.

-Hola Kazemaru…-Dijiste al chico algo pensativa-Y pues respondiéndote quizás ya se fue. Sus compañeras salen mas temprano, como unos 20 minutos antes que nosotros.

-¿Pero la puedo alcanzar?-Pregunto y asentiste algo dudosa.-Bien, entonces me voy a apresurar. Gracias Hiraoka-san.

-Por…nada.-Dijiste al ver como Kazemaru se alejaba.

-¿(TN), nos vamos juntos?-Pregunto Goenji con una sonrisa.-Por que por lo visto, ya se adelantaron y nos dejaron aquí.

-Claro, Goenji-kun.-Dijiste y comenzaste a caminar.-Bueno, háblame un poco de ti.

-Pues que te puedo decir…-Exclamo el delantero.-Tengo 14 años, soy del pasado…

-¿Y tu familia? ¿Cómo es tu madre?-Dijiste y el delantero se puso algo triste.-¿Dije algo malo?

-Mi madre murió hace tiempo.-Exclamo el chico lo que te hizo sentir mal.

-Lo lamento, yo no lo sabia.-Dijiste apenada por haberle preguntado.-No quise hacerte sentir mal, enserio.

-Descuida, no estabas enterada.-Respondió sonriendo nuevamente.-Bueno, ahora cuéntame de ti.

-Que te digo…-Dijiste cuidando de no meter la pata.-Tengo un hermano mayor llamado Shuichi, tengo 14 años, soy del pasado, mi madre se llama Atori y mi padre se llama Ryuichi.

-Ah, ya veo.-Exclamo el delantero.-Pero si eres del pasado, ¿Por qué nunca te eh visto?

-Es que, yo no vivo en Japón.-Respondiste velozmente.-Soy de…esto, de…(Piensa, (TN), piensa ya)

-¿Eres de?-Pregunto Goenji algo curioso.

-(Ah, ya se) Es que soy de Corea.-Respondiste deseando que la mentira te resultara.-(Vaya respuesta, (TN). Es aceptable)

-¿Eres coreana?-Pregunto extrañado Goenji, a lo que asentiste-Pero no pareces coreana. A mi parecer tienes rasgos mas, como decirte, Italianos que Coreanos.

-¿Italianos?-Preguntaste confundida.-¿Por qué?

-Bueno, es que pareces un…Ángel.-Dijo Goenji cosa que te sonrojo y puso nerviosa.-Por tu belleza, bondad, alegría, amabilidad…

-Ok. Son demasiadas características mías.-Exclamaste sonrojada.-Oh, no puede ser…

-Hola linda, ¿Qué haces con este perdedor?-Exclamo Rai parado en la puerta.

-¿Otra vez tu? Aléjate de mi, ya te lo dije.-Dijiste algo fastidiada.-Y Goenji no es ningún perdedor, pues aquí el perdedor es otro.

-Escúchame bien, dejadla en paz.-Exclamo Goenji poniéndose enfrente de ti.

-¿Y a ti quien te metió en la conversación?-Dijo Rai y esto causo que Goenji lo levantara del cuello de la camisa.-¿Me vas a golpear?

-Espera Goenji.-Dijiste poniendo una mano en su hombro.-No vale la pena, que te metas en problemas por este chico. Ven, vamos al comedor.

-De acuerdo.-Finalizo el delantero soltándolo y acompañándote.

Al llegar se sentaron con sus amigos: El con Endo, Fubuki, Kazemaru, etc. Tu en cambio te sentaste con Amaya, Gaby, Kohana, Mika, Kaori y Natsume:

-Me siento algo nerviosa, chicas.-Dijo Gaby tomando un poco de su jugo.

-¿Por tu cita con Kazemaru?-Pregunto Amaya a Gaby.

-¿Tendrás una cita con Kazemaru?-Exclamaron Kaori, Natsume y Mika.

-Hai, se lo pidió ayer.-Contesto Amaya a las chicas.

-Y tu saldrás con Fubuki.-Dijiste tomando un poco de jugo.

-¿Qué? ¿Amaya con Fubuki?-Preguntaron de nueva cuenta Kaori, Natsume y Mika.-Vaya, parece que ustedes si que tienen suerte con los chicos.

-¿Por qué lo dicen?-Pregunto Gaby confundida.

-Supongo que por que a ustedes las invitan a salir.-Dijo Kohana a lo que asentiste.-¿O me equivoco?

-A si es, Kohana.-Exclamo Kaori soltando un suspiro.-Yo llevo deseando desde que iniciamos clases, que Rei me invite a salir.

-No eres la única.-Dijo Mika con las manos sobre la mesa.-Yo también llevo esperando desde que entramos, que Hoshi me invite a salir.

-¿Y a ti Natsume?-Pregunto Gaby a la chica.-¿Qué chico quieres que te invite a salir?

-Pues, hay un chico.-Dijo Natsume con una adorable sonrisa.-Mark Kruger…Me gustaría que el me invitase a salir.

-¿Qué hay de ti Kohana?-Exclamo Gaby a la pelimorada.

-Pues, es algo obvio-Dijo la pelimorada jugando con sus manos-Me gustaría salir con Itsuo-kun.

-¿Y a ti (TN)?-Preguntaron todas las chicas.

-Pues, no lo se.-Dijiste nerviosa y mirando tu reloj.-Miren la hora, se me olvido que deje el cuaderno en la butaca de Toko ayer y tengo que ir por el.

-Aja, si como no.-Exclamo Mika sonriendo de forma picara-A mi se me hace, que no quieres responder y por eso inventas excusas.

-No es enserio. Nos vemos.-Finalizaste al levantarte y salir lo mas rápido que pudiste.-(Uff, estuvo muy cerca. Aunque no se por que me puse nerviosa)

CON LOS CHICOS:

-¿Y a donde van a ir tu y Amaya?-Pregunto Tsunami al peliplata.

-Pues, eso no te lo diré.-Respondió el peliplata-Por que si te digo, le iras a contar a ella y ya no será sorpresa.

-Tarde o temprano lo descubriré.-Dijo Tsunami riendo.-¿Y tu Kazemaru?

-Igual que Fubuki, será sorpresa.-Dijo Kazemaru sonriendo mientras miraba a Gaby platicar.

-Una pregunta…-Exclamo Endo y todos le pusieron atención.-¿Creen que le guste a Aki?

-¿Qué?-Preguntaron todos mirándose entre si.-¿Tu que piensas? Claro que si.

-Es que me gustaría invitarla a salir…-Dijo el castaño jugando con sus dedos.-Y decla…rarmele.

-Ya era hora, Endo.-Dijo Kido a lo que todos asintieron.

-Hola chicos, ¿Qué tal?-Pregunto Hiru mientras se sentaba en la mesa.-¿Listos para la reunión de hoy?

-Hola capitán.-Dijo Tenma sonriendo.-Y si claro que estamos listos.

-Ya me estoy preguntando…-Exclamo Shinzuke-¿Quiénes serán las gerentes de nuestro equipo?

-Es verdad, aun no lo decidimos.-Dijo Tsurugi.

-Bueno, eso será cuestión de ellas.-Exclamo Hiru algo pensativo.-Y sobretodo cuestión de la suerte, pues será por sorteo.

-Espero que Aoi sea nuestra gerente.-Susurro Tenma.

-¿Te gusta Aoi, no?-Pregunto Shindou al menor.

-E-es-eso n-no e-es ci-ci-erto-Contesto Tenma sonrojado a mas no poder.

-Ya que estamos en ese tema…-Exclamo Hiru riendo.-¿Ya pensaron quien será su pareja?

-¿Nuestra pareja?-Preguntaron todos al unísono.

-Si, su pareja.-Dijo Hiru negando con la cabeza divertido.-Cada inicio de ciclo escolar, la secundaria hace un baile de bienvenida. El baile en si, no será de traje de gala. Es mas bien, de ropa casual.

-Ese si es un baile.-Dijo Tsunami sonriendo.-No como el del FFI, el de Inglaterra.

-¿Y cuando es?-Pregunto Goenji interesado.-(Si la quiero invitar, debo saberlo)

-Pues, depende mas que nada…-Dijo Hiru mirando a Natsume.-De los representantes de grupo. El director se reúne con ellos para decirles la fecha y ellos se lo comunican a los grupos.

-Entonces, debemos esperar a que (TN), nos diga.-Exclamo Shindou.

-Así es, Shindou.-Contesto Hiru sonriendo.

Entonces, se escucho el sonido del timbre en toda la escuela. Los muchachos se despidieron y se dirigieron a sus clases correspondientes. Como ya era costumbre, Fubuki se sentaba a lado de Amaya; Shindou se sentaba a lado tuyo al igual que Roccoco y Mark; pero Gaby se sentaba a lado de Kohana por que Kazemaru iba en segundo año. Todos se encontraban a media clase cuando un maestro llego a sus grupos:

EN EL 1-A:

-Buenos días, jóvenes.-Exclamo el maestro mientras todos se levantaban.

-Buenos días, maestro.-Contestaron todos.

-Lamento molestarlos pero…-Dijo el maestro mirando a todos.-Necesito que me acompañe la señorita Gaby Shimaoka.

-¿Yo, Sensei?-Pregunto Gaby a lo que el maestro asintió.-De acuerdo. Sensei, me da permiso.

-Claro señorita. Lleve sus cosas.-Respondió el maestro Hosahaya .-Clase, pueden sentarse. Vamos a continuar.

-Si, Sensei.-Finalizaron para sentarse y mirar sus libros.

-Ahora el siguiente problema es este…-Dijo el maestro Hosahaya anotando en el pizarrón.

-¿Qué hice ahora?-Se pregunto Gaby a si misma, tomando sus cosas.

EN EL 2-B:

-Lamento molestarla, maestra Kobayashi.-Exclamo el maestro que hace minutos había buscado a Gaby-Pero necesito que una de sus alumnas me acompañe.

-Si, claro maestro.-Dijo la maestra Kobayashi-Dígame cual de todas.

-La señorita Haruhi Amaya.-Contesto el maestro.

-Bien.-Dijo la maestra Kobayashi.-Señorita Amaya…

-¿Eh? Si, Sensei.-Exclamo Amaya mientras todos trabajaban.

-Acompaña al maestro Omori.-Indico la maestra a la chica.-Lleva tus cosas.

-Claro, maestra Kobayashi.-Dijo Amaya comenzando a guardar sus cosas.

-¿Para que iras?-Susurro Fubuki.

-Ni yo misma lo se.-Finalizo la chica y se fue con el maestro.

EN EL 2-C:

-Anoten antes de que borre, el dictado.-Indico el maestro Ozawa observando a todos.

-No puede ser.-Dijiste viendo la punta rota de tu lápiz.-Como se me olvido mi sacapuntas hoy. Mark, ¿Me prestas tu sacapuntas?

-Claro, aquí esta.-Dijo Mark al darte la sacapuntas.

-Arigatou, Mark.-Contestaste y le sacaste punta muy rápido a tu lápiz.-Solo la ultima línea, me falta la ultima línea.

-Buenos días, maestro Ozawa.-Exclamo el maestro Omori al llegar.

-Buenos días, maestro Omori.-Contesto el hombre sonriendo.-¿En que le puedo ayudar?

-Necesito que Hiraoka me acompañe.-Dijo el maestro Omori.-Ya que los representantes se están reuniendo con el director.

-Ya veo, entonces se lo diré.-Dijo el maestro Ozawa-Señorita Hiraoka.

-¿Qué sucede Sensei?-Preguntaste al terminar de escribir.

-Acompañe a la dirección, al maestro Omori.-Indico el maestro a lo que asentiste.-Lleve sus cosas, en caso de que toquen la campana.

-De acuerdo, maestro Ozawa.-Finalizaste para tomar tus cosas y salir.

Una vez que todos se encontraban en la dirección, el director les comento el motivo de la reunión: La razón era que en la próxima semana se haría un baile de bienvenida y se necesitaba que los representantes se lo comunicaran a los grupos. Todos se mostraron de acuerdo con la idea, por lo que no dudaron en no comunicárselo a sus compañeros. Tras regresar a sus clases, las mismas continuaron normalmente hasta que sonó el timbre que anunciaba el receso. Los alumnos se dirigieron al comedor, para sentarse en sus respectivas mesas. Para la sorpresa de Gaby, Andrea y tuya se encontraban sentados ahí Kazemaru, Fubuki, Shindou y Goenji. Las tres se miraron sonriendo y se sentaron a su lado:

-Y díganme muchachos, ¿Listos para su primer día en el club?-Exclamo Gaby.

-Claro que si, Gaby-chan.-Contesto Kazemaru.

-Me alegra, ya que después del receso practicaremos.-Dijo Haruhi sonriendo cosa que sonrojo a Fubuki.

-¿Enserio?-Pregunto el pelicrema.

-Si, así es.-Contestaste al chico.-Por cierto, ya tengo la respuestas de los maestros

-Estupendo…-Dijo Goenji sonriendo.

Después de mucho platicar, sonó el timbre y se fueron al club de fútbol. Les comentaste de la respuesta de los maestros y para su suerte en ese momento ellos legaban. Se alegraron de que aceptaran; ahora como ya tenían entrenadores, lugar y horario dividieron los equipos. Las cosas quedaron finalmente así: En el equipo 1 estaban todos los que eran del pasado; en el equipo 2 los del presente y en el equipo 3 estaban ustedes junto a los que ya estaban (Tamiko: Ya saben Kohana, Itsuo, Hiru, etc.):

-Ok. Ya están los equipos.-Dijo Aoi algo pensativa-¿Demo, quienes serán las ayudantes?

-Yo me apunto para el tercer equipo…-Dijo Amane sonriendo.-¿Puedo serlo?

-Claro, si quieres.-Exclamo Gaby sonriendo.-¿Tu que dices Karina?

-…-Soltó un suspiro la pelinegra para poner una sonrisa-Ok. Seré ayudante, pero del tercer equipo.

-Entonces también cuenten conmigo.-Exclamo Rika enganchada a Ichinose-Yo apoyare también a mi querido, ya que estaré con el equipo 1. ^ ^

-Yo también quiero ser ayudante-Dijeron al unísono Aki y Haruna.-De ese equipo.

-No cuenten conmigo.-Dijo Beta cruzada de brazos.

-Bien, van entonces 5 ayudantes-Dijo Amaya con una gotita en la cabeza-¿Quién mas?

-Tampoco con nosotras.-Dijeron Natsumi y Fuyuka.

-Nadie les pregunto, ¿Saben?-Exclamo Karina y las chicas la miraron con fastidio.-Aparte era de esperarse de la señorita Raimon y la señorita Kudo.

-One-san calmate, ya.-Dijo Amane nerviosa tratando de calmar a la chica.

-Midori-san, Aoi-san y yo atenderemos el segundo equipo-Dijo Akane tomando una foto y con una tierna sonrisa.

-Yo me iré como ayudante al tercer equipo.-Exclamo Toko sonriendo.-Así estaremos Tamiko, Amane y yo.

-Bien 3 para el primer equipo, 3 para el segundo y 3 para el tercero.-Dijo Midori cruzada de brazos.-Ya estamos completas, nuestros consejeros ya están y los entrenadores también.

-Eso quiere decir que ya es todo por hoy.-Exclamaste sonriendo.-Nos veremos mañana cada quien en su sitio de entrenamiento.

-¡Hai!-Contestaron todos y justo en ese momento sonó el timbre anunciando el termino del primer taller. (Tamiko: Ojala así fueran en la vida real los de la escuela)

A partir de ahí, siguió el club de canto y los demás. La tarde cayo por fin y Kazemaru junto a Gaby partieron a su cita, al igual que Amaya y Fubuki mientras que tu te quedaste sola. Con Gaby y Kazemaru…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Karina: ¡Y aquí termina la primera parte! Se respira el suspenso.

Kazemaru: Oh, yo quería saber que sucedió.

Karina: ¿Y eso?

Kazemaru: Pues, por que quería saber si se divirtió conmigo.

Karina: Oh, tranquilo Gaby-chan si que se divirtió contigo…^ ^

Kazemaru: Bueno, esperamos que les haya gustado. Gaby-chan, espero que te haya encantado, ya que esta loca no me dejara decirte lo que sucederá en nuestra cita.

Karina: Hablaste demasiado, Kazemaru. Gaby-chan, seguidores, cuídense mucho y…!Hasta la próxima!


	6. Chapter 6

Shimori: ¡Mina, Konichiwa! Lamento haberme retrasado con el capi Gaby-chan. ¡Enserio no me mates, Gaby-chan! Bueno, pero aquí esta después de un grandísimo tiempo sin actualización, iniciaremos con esta segunda parte. ¡Kazemaru! ¡Kazemaru! ¡Kazemaru!

**Nagumo: No ah llegado, se le hizo tarde.**

**Shimori: ¿Cómo que se le ah hecho tarde?**

**Nagumo: Lo tuviste despierto hasta las 4:00 de la mañana. Eso es predecible.**

**Shimori: Bueno, ya que no ah llegado. Tu iniciaras con el disclaimer, ¿Va?**

**Nagumo: _Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven Go y Chrono Strone no le pertenecen a Karina, le pertenecen a Level-5. Tampoco le pertenecen el Oc. de Haruhi-chan125 y el Oc. De Kaze-chan187 a excepción de Itsuo, Amane, Tamiko, Kohana, Hoshi y otros que ira mencionando conforme avance la historia._**

Shimori: El capi de hoy se llama "La cita. Momentos divertidos Parte 2"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Con Gaby y Kazemaru, ambos salieron de la secundaria rumbo hacia el cine. En el transcurso del camino, el peliazul se encontraba algo nervioso. No sabia si tomar de la mano a la chica o no; pero su dilema acabo cuando Gaby lo tomo de la mano. El la miro y ella sonrió tímidamente, haciendo que el chico se sonrojara. Al llegar al cine, ambos miraron las diferentes opciones:

-Uhm, ¿Cuál quieres ver?-Pregunto Kazemaru-Gaby-chan

-No lo se, todas se ven interesantes.-Contesto Gaby mirando a los lados.

-¿Qué te parece esta?-Exclamo Kazemaru y Gaby miro el cartel.

-Romeo y Julieta…!Me encanta!-Dijo Gaby con estrellitas en los ojos.-Vamos, yo quiero verla.

-Bien, a comprar los boletos primero.-Finalizo el peliazul para dirigirse con Gaby a donde vendían los boletos.

Con Fubuki y Amaya ambos caminaban por las calles de la ciudad cuando se encontraron con un establecimiento en el cual se escuchaba música y las voces de muchas personas. La curiosidad los hizo a cercarse a ese lugar y cuando vieron, Amaya se maravillo:

-Sugoi, esto es increíble.-Exclamo la chica sonriendo.

-Es, una competencia de baile.-Exclamo Fubuki para ver a Amaya-¿Quieres entrar?

-Claro, demo si tu quieres.-Dijo tímidamente Haruhi.

-Si, a veces es necesario probar cosas nuevas.-Dijo Fubuki y tomo de la mano a Haruhi.

-(Me muero, me tomo de la mano *0*)-Pensó sonrojada la pelicafe.

-Disculpe, quisieras entrar a la competencia.-Exclamo Fubuki-¿Se podrá?

-Claro, de hecho tienen la suerte.-Contesto la joven encargada-Queda solo unos puestos.

-Increíble-Dijo Haruhi sonriendo.

-Solo necesito sus nombres-Exclamo la joven y ellos le contestaron.-Bueno, eso es todo. Diviértanse mucho, parejita.

-¿Qué?-Contestaron sonrojados ambos muchachos.-Espere, nosotros…

-Bueno, vayamos a bailar.-Finalizo Haruhi para jalar de la mano al peliplata.

Por otro lado, tu estabas acostada en tu cama con los ojos cerrados y con tus auriculares puestos. Estabas tan cansada pues con las obligaciones del colegio, las del club, era un enredo total. Pero de repente tu sueño, paso a ser una visión:

INICIO DE LA VISIÓN:

_-¿Qué esta sucediendo?-Preguntaste algo asustada._

_-¡(TN)!-Grito tu hermano y parecía algo preocupado._

_-Shuichi, ¿Qué pasa?-Exclamaste alarmada a ver que el valle se estaba convirtiendo en un campo de batalla.-¿Qué ocurre?_

_-El valle, hermana-Dijo como respuesta Shuichi-La guerra esta por desatarse._

_-¿Cómo dices?-Dijiste sorprendida y sin creerle._

_-La guerra se aproxima-Contesto de nueva cuenta Shuichi-La oscuridad esta en camino para envolver al valle en una total zona destrucción y caos._

_-No, es imposible.-Exclamaste asustada y mirando a tu alrededor._

_Los ángeles luchaban por detener aquella oscuridad, entre ellos los padres de Gaby, Haruhi y tuyos. Okabe, Nomura y Tamura estaban ahí también tratando de defender. Te volviste hacia Shuichi y este te tomo de las manos._

_-Hermana, debes buscar a las otras tres ángeles-Contesto el muchacho._

_-¿Hay tres guerreras mas?-Preguntaste, ya que no lo sabias-¿Cómo esta eso?_

_-Son 6 ángeles legendarias.-Dijo Shuichi-Gaby, Amaya y Tu son las tres primeras demo…hay otras 3 mas. _

_-¿Y como se supone que las encuentre?-Preguntaste de nueva cuenta._

_-Las reconocerás por una cosa-Dijo el chico poniendo en tu mano una pulsera plateada-Cuando esta pulsera brille significa que las has encontrado. _

_-Entiendo.-Dijiste mirando la pulsera y levantar tu mirada hacia tu hermano.-Onni-chan._

_-No queda mucho tiempo, (TN)-Dijo Shuichi para acomodar uno de tus mechones de pelo-Mi pequeña hermana, trata de ser precavida. Nosotros haremos lo posible por ganar tiempo. Cuando encuentres a las tres ultimas ángeles, transportarte aquí al valle. _

_-Hai, Onni-chan.-Exclamaste sonriendo._

_-Te quiero, hermanita.-Finalizo al darte un abrazo y que una luz los inundara a ambos._

FIN DE LA VISIÓN.

En ese momento abriste los ojos de repente y te sentaste. Miraste a los lados y viste que no llegaban todavía las chicas. En tu mano, yacía aquella pulsera que tu hermano te había dado para identificar a las chicas guardianas. Te quitaste los auriculares y fuiste al baño sin antes dejar en una cajita esa pulsera. Te lavaste la cara y miraste el espejo con una mirada de decisión y seriedad:

-Haré todo por encontrar a las 3 guardianas.-Finalizaste mientras se escuchaba el ruido del agua.

Regresando con Gaby y Kazemaru, ambos ya habían salido de ver la película. Ambos también escucharon aquel alboroto por la música y se dirigieron hacia el dichoso establecimiento.

-Mira, Kaze-chan, vamos a bailar un rato.-Exclamo Gaby con estrellitas en los ojos.

-Bueno, bueno vamos.-Contesto Kazemaru sonrojado-Señorita, quisiéramos entrar.

-Claro, solo díganme sus nombres.-Contesto la joven que hace rato atendió a Amaya y Fubuki. Ellos lo hicieron al momento-Bien, todo listo. Diviértanse mucho, joven pareja

-Gracias.-Finalizo Gaby con una sonrisa.-¿Eh? ¿Dijo Pareja? Vaya, creo que ah pasado mucho tiempo aquí

-Ven Gaby-chan.-Exclamo el chico jalando de la mano a Gaby. Al parecer no le importo mucho el hecho de que les hubiesen llamado pareja.

De vuelta al Instituto, Kohana caminaba con un montón de libros en las manos. A la chica se le habían olvidado los deberes por haber estado pensando tanto en su querido pelinegro.

-La profesora me matara.-Dijo Kohana suspirando y de repente tropezó con alguien. Los libros cayeron al piso y se regaron por el pasillo.

-Oh, lo lamento Kohana-Dijo el chico y Kohana alzo la mirada.

-¿Uh? Itsuo.-Contesto con un sonrojo invisible.-Descuida, ah sido accidente.

-Te ayudare.-Exclamo Itsuo recogiendo los libros junto con Kohana.

-Arigatou Gozaimasu, Itsuo-kun.-Exclamo Kohana agradecida.

-De nada, Mazuyumi-chan.-Dijo Itsuo con los libros en las manos.-Como son demasiados, te ayudare a llevarlos. ¿Hasta donde?

-Pues, aquí a las mesas del jardín.-Contesto Kohana al chico con una sonrisa adorable.

-Va-va-vamos entonces-Finalizo Itsuo sonrojado, mas Kohana no lo noto por los libros.

En otra parte del Instituto Fey paseaba por los pasillos cuando miro a Beta platicando con Alpha. De su boca escapo un suspiro; la chica le gustaba mucho en verdad pero ¿Cómo decirle sin que esta le llegase a golpear? Beta cambiaba de personalidad muchas veces: Ahora podías verla tranquila, serena y muy amable pero…Cuando ella entraba al campo de juego y sentía la derrota tomaba una actitud muy agresiva con todo lo que estuviese a su paso. Además, se notaba a kilómetros que sentía algo por Alpha.

-Beta, ¿Cómo decirte que te amo?-Se pregunto a si mismo el chico.

-Hola Fey…-Exclamo Tenma poniendo una mano en sus hombro.

-¿Ah? Hola Tenma-Dijo nervioso el peliverde, esperando no lo hubiese escuchado.-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pues nada, solo distraerme-Contesto Tenma con su característica sonrisa-¿Y tu?

-Pues nada.-Dijo Fey para mirar de nuevo a Beta.

-Oh, ya veo, te eh pillado.-Exclamo el castaño-Estas mirando a Beta.

-¿Qué? No, ¿Cómo crees?-Contesto Fey.

-Fey, ¿Ella te gusta?-Pregunto Tenma con un aire de curiosidad-¿Cierto?

-Pues, esto, algo.-Dijo Fey a Tenma-Si, la verdad me gusta. Pero creo que le gusta Alpha.

-Ummm…-Pensó el castaño con un dedo en el mentón.-Ya se, ¿Por qué no la invitas salir?

-Me gustaría poder hacerlo.-Contesto el peliverde suspirando.-Pero se que me rechazara

-Si no lo intentas, quien sabe.-Dijo Tenma para darle una palmada en la espalda-Anímate.

-Bien, pero si algo resulta mal…-Dijo incompleto pues Tenma lo empujo.

Cuando lo hizo, Alpha se despidió de Beta y esta misma miro al peliverde. Sentía cierto interés por el, pero ella no sabia si Fey también sentía lo mismo por ella. Su forma de ver las cosas y luchar a como diese lugar por lo que quería era lo que le agradaba de el:

-Ho-hola Beta-Exclamo Fey al llegar a donde estaba Beta.

-Hola Fey.-Contesto Beta con una sonrisa.-¿Qué sucede?

-Eh, pues, esto…-Dijo nervioso el peliverde-Yo, quisiera preguntarte algo.

-…-Beta no dijo palabra y se dedico a escuchar lo que el diría.

-¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?-Preguntó Fey y cerro los ojos esperando el golpe.

-Ummm…bien. Te veré después, Fey-kun.-Finalizo la chica al dar la media vuelta e irse del lugar.

La tarde caía como todos los días en el Instituto. El sol bañaba cada rincón de dicha estructura, las flores sentían aquella brisa que las movía de lado alado suavemente, la noche estaba a punto de caer. Entonces llegaron tus amigas; los primeros fueron Gaby y Kazemaru y detrás de ellos llegaron Fubuki y Amaya.

CON KAZEMARU Y GABY:

-Me la pase muy bien hoy, Kaze-chan.-Contesto Gaby enganchada al brazo del chico.

-Yo también, Gaby-chan.-Dijo el ojiavellana.-Pensé que te aburrirías conmigo.

-Claro que no, tu eres muy divertido.-Dijo Gaby sonriendo-Eres el chico mas gracioso que eh conocido.

-¿Enserio? No te la puedo creer-Exclamo Kazemaru riendo un poco.-Mira, ya llegamos a tu habitación.

-Gracias, Ichirota-chan.-Contesto Gaby al separarse del chico y posicionarse frente a la puerta.-Me la pase muy bien contigo.

-No hay de que Gaby-chan.-Exclamo Kazemaru sonriendo.

-Nos vemos mañana, Ichirota-chan-Finalizo Gaby al darle un tímido beso en la mejilla. Rápidamente se metió a su habitación.

-…-El muchacho enrojeció y partió a su cuarto, con una mano en su mejilla.

CON AMAYA Y FUBUKI:

-Todo fue divertido, Shiro-kun.-Exclamo Amaya riendo y enganchada al brazo de Fubuki.

-Pero lo fue aun mas contigo.-Contesto el peliplata y Amaya se sonrojo.

-¿Crees que podamos salir otro día?-Pregunto Haruhi y el peliplata sonrió.

-Claro que si, Haruhi-chan.-Dijo Fubuki mirando a la chica.

-Me alegra saberlo. ¿Uh?-Exclamo al ver la puerta-Ya llegamos…

-Tal parece que así es. Cuídate mucho, Amaya-chan.-Dijo el muchacho y ella asintió.

-Claro, Shiro-kun.-Dijo Amaya al soltarse-Tu también.

-No lo dudes, Haruhi-chan. Bueno, te veré mañana.-Finalizo y sin que la joven se lo esperara le dio un beso en la mejilla para después comenzar a caminar.

Amaya se sorprendió y enrojeció al momento. Entro a su habitación y soltó un suspiro. En la habitación de Gaby pasaba lo mismo. Ambas se la habían pasado de maravilla con sus chicos: Habían bailado, visto una película, comprado helados, reído, en fin…De repente en sus celulares apareció un mensaje de parte tuya.

"Chicas, deben venir a mi habitación pronto. Es algo urgente, no tarden por favor"

Esto las preocupo a ambas y salieron rápidamente hacia el lugar indicado. Al llegar tocaron la puerta y tu las hiciste pasar. Ya dentro te notaron con cara de preocupación y seriedad, por lo que ellas descifraron que no era algo muy bueno:

-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto Gaby con un aire de preocupación.

-Chicas, tuve una visión con mi hermano.-Exclamaste con algo de seriedad.

-¿Cómo?-Exclamo Amaya preocupada-Pero solo sucede, cuando cosas malas se aproximan

-Precisamente es eso, Amaya-chan.-Contestaste mirándolas a ambas-Shuichi me dijo en aquella visión que la guerra se aproxima.

-No de nuevo…-Dijo Gaby preocupada.

-Si, la oscuridad esta por llegar al Valle.-Dijiste cerrando los ojos-Las cosas están mal.

-¿Y a quienes mas viste ahí?-Pregunto Amaya cruzada de brazos.

-A mis padres, a los tuyos y a los de Gaby-Contestaste y las dos chicas abrieron los ojos con preocupación.-También a Okabe, Tamura y Nomura.

-¿Y que otra cosa te dijo?-Pregunto Gaby con seriedad

-Que debemos buscar a las otras tres guardianas-Dijiste y Amaya se sorprendió.

-Las tres guardianas faltantes…-Susurro la chica y Gaby y tu la miraron.

-¿Sabes de ellas?-Preguntaron Gaby y Tu. Amaya cerro los ojos.

-Hace tiempo atrás, existieron 6 familias poderosas.-Contó Amaya-La dinastía Hiraoka, la dinastía Shimaoka, la dinastía Katsushia y las otras tres eran un completo misterio. Se sabe que unidas las 6 familias, derrotaron años atrás al reino de la oscuridad y una vez realizado esto las familias misteriosas desaparecieron sin dejar rastro alguno. Nada se sabe de ellos, mas que dos de ellas tuvieron una hija y la otra un hijo.

-Vaya, desaparecieron misteriosamente-Exclamo Gaby analizando las cosas.

-Dos de ellas tuvieron una hija y la otra un hijo.-Dijiste cruzada de brazos.

-¿Y te dio algo para identificarlas?-Pregunto Amaya al girarse hacia ti.

-Cierto, si.-Exclamaste y te acercaste a donde estaba una cajita con detalles dorados.-Fue esta pulsera.

-Sugoi…-Susurro Gaby al acercarse a donde estabas tu.

-Esa es la pulsera que años atrás distinguía a los descendientes de las 6 familias-Exclamo Amaya al acercarse también

-Si, lo se.-Dijiste y al tomarla la pulsera adquirió un brillo plateado por la presencia de las 3.

-Esa es la señal de que son descendientes de una de las 6 familias.-Exclamo Amaya y tu solo miraste el fulgor que desprendía.

A la mañana siguiente una joven de pelo rubio con destellos plateados hasta la espalda, ojos rojos, delgada y estatura de 1,60 llegaba al Instituto con el uniforme correspondiente al segundo grado:

-Y como hubo error con mi edad, me cambiaron al segundo.-Exclamo Karina con el mismo uniforme que Tu.

-Vaya, entonces tienes 14 y no 13.-Pregunto Amaya y ella asintió.-Lo que sucede cuando no se pone atención.

En eso se escucho el sonido del timbre e ingresaron a sus clases. Tu te fuiste con Karina, Amaya con Fubuki y Gaby se fue con Kohana. Al llegar a tu clase, Karina entrego un escrito al profesor de la clase para que se enterase de que ella estaba ahora en el segundo grado:

-¿Y ella que hace aquí?-Pregunto Suzuno confuso.

-¿No supiste?-Pregunto Namikawa-Hubo cierto error en sus papeles y resulta que ella no tiene 13 años.

-¿Entonces?-Exclamo Suzuno y Tu llegaste en ese momento.

-Tiene 14 años por lo que debe ir en segundo grado.-Contestaste a su pregunta-Es una regla de la escuela.

-Bien jóvenes, siéntense por favor.-Exclamo el profesor y todos se sentaron en sus lugares menos Karina.

-Esto, yo no tengo lugar.-Dijo la pelinegra y el profesor rió nerviosamente.

-Lo siento señorita.-Dijo el maestro y miro los lugares de todos.-Por favor, a lado del joven Suzuno.

-Claro…-Finalizo la chica y se sentó en el lugar asignado.

-Ahora, tenemos una nueva compañera.-Exclamo y la misma joven de hace minutos entro al salón.-Ella es su nueva amiga.

-Hola a todos, mi nombre es Laura Excla.-Se presento la ojiroja y Karina no puedo evitar decir.

-¿Laura? ¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunto la pelinegra mientras que Laura la miro sonriendo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Shimori: Aquí acaba el capitulo. Bien ahora las preguntas…Nagumo-kun.

Nagumo: Ya que…

-¿Qué les pareció el capitulo?

-¿Quiénes serán las tres guardianas misteriosas?

-¿Fey conseguirá que su cita con Beta sea exitosa?

-¿Qué les pareció el momento de Kohana e Itsuo?

-¿Por qué Karina se habrá impresionado con la aparición de Laura?

-¿Podrán encontrar a las tres guardianas faltantes a tiempo?

Shimori: Bien, me despido de ustedes. Gaby-chan, espero que te haya gustado y si no es así, acepto tus quejas amiga. ¡Matta ne a todos!


	7. Chapter 7

Shimori: ¡Hola, hola a todos! Disculpen mi retraso nuevamente, pero hubo mucho que hacer en diciembre para mi, sobretodo con el asunto de mi rondalla y también asuntos del coro.

**Goenji: Eso no te puede pasar seguido.**

**Shimori: Oh, eso crees tu. No me conoces, no sabes cuantas responsabilidades me tomo.**

**Goenji: Buen punto, ¿novedades para este año?**

**Shimori: Bueno, eso eh de decirlo al final del fic. Ahora di el disclaimer**

**Goenji: **_**Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven Go y Chrono Strone no le pertenecen a Karina, le pertenecen a Level-5. Tampoco le pertenecen el Oc. de Haruhi-chan125, el Oc. De Laura Excla Love Nagumo Haruya y el Oc. De Kaze-chan187 a excepción de Itsuo, Amane, Tamiko, Kohana, Hoshi y otros que ira mencionando conforme avance la historia.**_

Shimori: Arigatou, Shuuya. Por eso cuando Natsumi se case contigo te pagare los gastos del viaje.

**Goenji: No hace falta O.O**

**Shimori: El capitulo se titula: "La llegada de una nueva estudiante: Laura Excla" Una ultima aclaración es que me equivoque ya que Namikawa esta en el 2-B y yo lo puse en el 2-C.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Tamiko no sabia ni que decir, aquella chica estaba de vuelta. Tu la miraste y de sorpresa un pequeño brillito ilumino tu pulsera. El maestro , que cabe destacar era estricto, le llamo la atención a la pelinegra. Ella solo se disculpo y no dijo mas:

-Bien, como decía.-Dijo el maestro-Ella es Laura Excla. Como es nueva tendré que pedirle a la señorita Karina y al joven Roccoco que le den una pequeña explicación sobre mi forma de trabajo.

-Hai, sensei.-Contesto Laura asintiendo.

-Su lugar será a lado del joven Ryoma.-Exclamo el maestro y Laura miro para identificar al chico.

-Soy yo.-Dijo Nishiki alzando la mano y con una sonrisa.

-…-Laura no dijo nada y se fue a sentar.

-Clase, abran sus libros en la pagina 14.-Indico el maestro a todos.

EN LA CLASE DE GABY:

Gaby y Kohana se mandaban recaditos mientras que el maestro explicaba. Mazuyumi tenia la curiosidad de saber que había ocurrido, en aquella cita de la que tanto le había platicado Gaby. Lo mejor del caso, es que las sentaban en parejas y las dos se habían sentado juntas:

-"¿Y que tal te fue con Achirota?"-Escribió Kohana y se lo dio a Gaby.

-"Bien y es Ichirota, no Achirota ^-^U"-Contesto Gaby a la chica mientras le devolvía el papelito.

-"Lo siento ^-^U. ¿Y que tanto hicieron?"-Escribió Kohana nuevamente pasándole el papelito.

-"Fuimos a ver una película, de ahí a bailar un poco…"-Volvió a escribir la chica para pasarlo a Kohana.

-"¿Y hubo besitos? ¿Te tomo de la mano? ¿Fue caballeroso?"-Pregunto Kohana mediante el papelito.

-"Pues si me tomo de la mano, fue caballeroso…"-Contesto Gaby para darle el papelito nuevamente.

-"No me contestaste la primera pregunta"-L e replico Mazuyumi por el papelito.

-"Ajajajaja, oye espera Kariya me mando un papelito diciendo que la maestra se acerca"-Le escribió finalmente y después de leerlo Kohana sacaron los cuadernos.

-Señoritas Gaby y Kohana, quisieran decirme que fue lo que explique…-Dijo la maestra y ambas sudaron frío.

-Esto, esto…-Dijo Kohana y Gaby miro a Kariya el cual le mostraba una hoja con la respuesta.

-Hablaba sobre los estados de agregación de la materia.-Contesto Gaby mientras le pisaba el pie a Kohana para que le siguiera la corriente.

-Ah, cierto.-Dijo Kohana-Decía que eran 5 estados de agregación de la materia.

-Correcto, una distracción mas y se irán al corredor señoritas.-Dijo la maestra y volvió a la clase.-Bien, todos anoten lo que pondré en la pizarra.

-"Gracias Kariya, te debemos una"-Escribió en un papelito Gaby, para dárselo a Kariya quien estaba sentado a lado con Fey.

-"No es nada, yo también te debía una"-Finalizo el muchacho al regresarle el papelito.

EN LA CLASE DE AMAYA:

-Que afortunados somos, el maestro no vino-Exclamo Namikawa.

-Lo siento por los demás, ya que ellos si tienen clases.-Dijo Nagumo.-Y nosotros pasándolo de lo mas tranquilos.

-Eso dices ahora.-Exclamo Amaya escribiendo rápidamente-Voy a la mitad.

-¿Qué haces, Amaya-chan?-Pregunto Fubuki sentándose a su lado.-¿Qué es eso?

-El resumen del libro que la maestra Amoi dejo de tarea.-Contesto Amaya con un sonrojo que fue ocultado por los mechones de pelo que le cayeron a lado de su mejilla.-¿Recuerdas?

-¿Qué dejo tarea, Amoi-sensei?-Dijo Fudo cruzado de brazos.

-Si que si, y dijo que quien no la hiciera tendría como 15 tareas que entregar para mañana.-Exclamo Amaya y Nagumo junto con Fudo sacaron la libreta y se pusieron a realizarla.

-¡Yo no quiero mas trabajo!-Exclamaron ambos escribiendo rápidamente.

-Quien lo diría, Fudo y Nagumo realizando tareas.-Dijo Gin riendo al verlos.

-¡Calla que tu tampoco la hiciste!-Dijeron ambos y Gin se acordó.

-¡Cierto!-Dijo Gin y estaba en la misma situación.

-¿Cómo se les olvido?-Pregunto Namikawa.-Amaya…

-Tuve que hacer cosas ayer.-Dijo Amaya como respuesta.

-¿Y ustedes tres?-Pregunto Aoyama curioso.

-Jugando a los videojuegos.-Contestaron Nagumo, Fudo y Gin.

Después de un rato, las clases pasaron y llego el almuerzo. Todos como siempre se fueron al comedor para poder disfrutar de sus alimentos. En ese momento Karina llegaba a la mesa de Laura acompañada de Ti, Amaya y Gaby :

-¿Lau-chan, que haces aqui?-Exclamo Karina sentándose.

-¿Te llamas Laura?-Preguntaron Amaya y Gaby ya que ellas no sabían.

-Si, se llama Laura Excla.-Contestaste y la ojiroja sonrió.-Vamos en el mismo grupo. Por cierto yo soy (TN) Hiraoka, pero dime (TN).

-Oh, entiendo yo me llamo Gaby Shimaoka-Dijo la castaña oscuro.-Soy del primer grado. Dime Gaby

-Y yo soy Haruhi Higurashi Amaya.-Se presento la ojicafe amistosamente.-Soy del segundo grado, grupo C. Dime Amaya.

-Un gusto, llámenme Laura-Dijo la rubia sonriendo para luego notar tu pulsera.-Oh que linda pulsera.

-Ah, gracias.-Dijiste sonriente-¿Te molesta si nos sentamos contigo?

-Claro que no, al contrario.-Exclamo Laura amigablemente.

-Cuéntame de donde vienes-Pregunto Gaby y Laura se puso algo nerviosa.

-Este, Laura viene de Italia, se quedaba conmigo.-Contesto Karina nerviosamente-¿No era así, Lau-chan?

-Ah, si si claro.-Contesto la chica al entender a la pelinegra.

-(Ummm, extraño que se pusieran así con esa pregunta. Igual como me puse yo, cuando Goenji me pregunto de donde venia)-Pensaste extrañada por aquella respuesta.

-En fin, el baile se aproxima-Exclamo Amaya sonriendo.

-Si, si que emoción.-Dijo Gaby emocionada-Oh, espero ir con Kaze-chan.

-Y yo con Fubuki-kun.-Dijo Amaya jugando con sus dedos.

-¿Y ustedes dos?-Preguntaste sonriendo y ellas dos se miraron.

-Pues, yo creo que pensare bien-Contesto Karina suspirando.-Namikawa y Suzuno me lo pidieron al mismo tiempo, aunque terminare yendo con los dos al final.

-Yo, aun no conozco.-Dijo Laura con una gotita resbalándole-Soy nueva.

-Demo, alguien debió haberte llamado la atención.-Dijo Amaya curiosa-¿Cierto?

-Pues, esto, si.-Exclamo mirando a cierto cabeza de tulipán-Hay alguien.

-¿No me digas que es?-Exclamo Gaby con una sonrisa picara-Haruya Nagumo.

-Eh, así se llama…-Exclamo Karina sonriendo.-El chico.

-Pues, es el entonces.-Contesto Laura jugando con sus dedos.

-Nosotras te ayudaremos, no te preocupes.-Dijiste animando a Laura-¿Va?

-Claro…-Dijo sonriendo Laura.-Esto, ¿Y después de aquí, que toca?

-Ir al club.-Dijo Gaby para mirar a Karina-Karina ¿Podrías llevar a Laura a tu club?

-Claro, no hay problema.-Contesto Karina sonriente-Laura, yo estoy en el club de música, voleibol y el otro te lo digo después.

-Estupendo, ya quiero ver tu club-Dijo Laura emocionada

EN LA MESA DE LOS CHICOS:

-Nagumo, ¿A quien estas viendo?-Pregunto Fubuki curioso.

-A nadie que te interese.-Contesto Nagumo para volver su mirada hacia la comida.

-Oye, esa no es forma de contestar.-Dijo Hiroto reprochándole-Fubuki, te pregunto bien.

-De seguro que veías a la nueva.-Exclamo Endo con una sonrisa picara.

-Claro que no, eso es mentira.-Dijo Nagumo peor en el fondo-(Espero que se la crean)

-Si, como no. ¿Y nosotros nacimos ayer, no?-Dijo Fubuki y recibió una mirada asesina por parte de Nagumo.-Vale, no te enojes.

-¿Por qué no la invitas al baile de bienvenida?-Pregunto Tsunami al llegar.

-¿Qué la invite al baile?-Exclamo Nagumo confundido y los demás asintieron.

-Yo ya tengo planeado a quien invitare.-Respondieron al unísono Fubuki, Tsunami, Hiroto y Endo.

-Lo pensare, solo eso.-Dijo Nagumo finalmente.

El timbre sonó y cada alumno se fue a su club. Algunos se dormían, otros prestaban atención y otros simplemente distraídos. Llego la hora en que las horas de todos tus amigos coincidían: La hora del club de Fútbol:

EN EL CLUB DEL PRIMER EQUIPO:

-¡Chicos, llegaron!-Exclamo Aki sonriendo.

-Hola Aki-chan, ¿Están todos?-Pregunto Endo con su típica sonrisa.

-Claro que si, Endo-kun.-Respondió Aki dulcemente.

-Practiquemos entonces.-Exclamo Goenji cruzado de brazos.

-Pero, debemos esperar al entrenador.-Contesto Hiroto.

-Hiroto, tiene algo de razón.-Dijo Tsunami-Seria algo inadecuado practicar sin que el este.

-Jóvenes, ¿Listos?-Pregunto el maestro Shidehara al llegar-Tendrán que enseñarme lo que saben.

-Claro que si, ¡Muy listos!-Exclamaron los demás.

-Entonces, a la cancha.-Dijo el maestro Shidehara y todos salieron directo a la cancha.-Kino prepara las botellas de agua, Urabe prepara las toallas y Otonashi prepara el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

-Hai, sensei.-Exclamaron Rika, Aki y Haruna.

EN EL CLUB DEL SEGUNDO EQUIPO:

-¡Aoi-chan, Shindou-sempai ya llego?!-Exclamo Tenma al llegar hasta la mencionada.

-Claro, esta en la cancha con los demás.-Dijo Aoi con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, te veo allí.-Dijo Tenma y se encamino a la cancha.

-¿Te gusta Tenma, verdad?-Pregunto el maestro Uemura al llegar junto con Akane y Midori.

-Si, si le gusta, sensei.-Respondieron las chicas sonrientes.

-Eso no es verdad.-Dijo sonrojada Aoi.-Mejor, vengan a ayudarme.

-Seto, Yamana ayuden a Sorano con las cosas.-Indico el maestro y ellas asintieron.-Iré a supervisar el entrenamiento de estos jóvenes.

-Claro, maestro.-Dijeron las tres ayudantes.

EN EL CLUB DEL TERCER EQUIPO:

-¡Va, (TN)!-Exclamo Hiru dando un pase antes de que Amaya le impidiese hacerlo.

-¡No, ni creas, (TN)!-Contesto Gaby corriendo en dirección del balón.

-¡Mika, rápido!-Dijiste tratando de alcanzar el pase.

-Veo que ellos iniciaron el entrenamiento ya.-Contesto el maestro Shirohima al llegar.

-Konnichiwa, sensei Shirohima.-Exclamaron Amane, Toko y Karina.

-¿Es nueva usted?-Pregunto el maestro a Laura.

-Si, así es sensei.-Contesto la ojiroja-Soy Laura Excla. Soy del segundo curso.

-¿Y, pensaste a que equipo te unirás?-Dijo el maestro curiosamente.

-Si, creo que al primer equipo.-Respondió Laura y el maestro asintió.

Los entrenamientos continuaron, hasta que dieron las 3:00 de la tarde. Finalizaron los tres equipos y cada quien se fue a su habitación. Ya eran las 4:00 de la tarde cuando Fey se dirigía a la habitación de Beta:

-Valla, solo espero que todo salga bien-Musito Fey para soltar un suspiro.

-Fey-kun, ¿Ya llegaste tan pronto?-Pregunto Beta sonriendo.

-Ah, hola be-beta-Respondió Fey cuando la puerta se abrió y miro a Beta. La chica se había arreglado tan linda, que fey se sonrojo.

-Ya estoy lista, ¿Nos vamos?-Dijo beta enganchándose del brazo del chico.

-Ah, claro, jejeje-Contesto Fey nervioso

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Shimori: Siento, que haya sido tan cortito, pero fue a las prisas. Gaby-chan, gomen ne.

Goenji: Preguntas?

Shimori: Hai, aquí están las preguntas.

-¿Quieren saber que pasara en la cita de Fey y Beta?

-¿Cómo le ira a Laura cuando sea gerente del primer equipo?

-¿Fubuki invitara a Amaya al baile?

-¿Kazemaru también invitara a Gaby?

-¿Nagumo tendrá el valor de pedírselo a Laura?

-¿Estuvo terrible el capitulo?

-¿ Soy pésima?

Goenji: Ok. Como se ve la prisa en tu cara, supongo que novedades hasta el próximo capitulo.

Shimori: Hai, así es. Bueno, espero que me disculpen. Matta ne a todos.


End file.
